El Prisionero del Subespacio
by SanNanKnight
Summary: La vida parece agradable para todos, excepto para Kim , que despues de que Scott y Ramona se han ido de viaje no sabe que hacer. Entonces descubrirá un macabro plan para traer de vuelta a cierto villano infame desde las profundidades del subespacio...
1. Una puerta blanca

_**1.**__ Una puerta blanca…_

Definitivamente, el subespacio no es el mejor lugar para vivir. Es oscuro, frio y silencioso en extremo. Uno no lo nota si pasa de vez en cuando y solo de manera fugaz por él. Por eso es una ruta tan cómoda de transporte a gran velocidad. Pero si uno piensa quedarse un tiempo en sus sombríos, gélidos y mudos rincones, el lugar pierde el encanto, al grado de volverse un sitio enloquecedor… sobre todo si te encuentras atrapado en su interior.

Por las desérticas y deprimentes regiones vacías del subespacio, vagaba una insignificante y encogida silueta. Se veía diminuta a comparación de la vasta inmensidad infinita de aquella dimensión alterna. Iba de un lugar a otro, andando sin rumbo fijo, de salto en salto, caminando sobre las islas flotantes que formaban los enormes trozos de piedra amorfa que habían sido, en otro tiempo, parte de un majestuoso palacio de ensueño.

Pero no todo era silencio, oscuridad y frio para este individuo. No, era aún peor. Si bien, la atmosfera helada de aquella oscuridad perpetua era apenas amainada por el abrigo que le cubría el cuerpo, el castañear de sus dientes no lograba disimular las incesantes voces que, dentro de su cabeza, le recriminaban, inculpaban y molestaban de continuo, trayendo a su memoria la infinidad de errores que había cometido en el pasado.

La culpa, el arrepentimiento, la desesperanza. Esos eran los peores males que aquejaban al pobre y miserable habitante del subespacio, pues ni aun la oscuridad le daba descanso en su deambular sin tiempo, sino que una poderosa luz lo seguía a todas partes, iluminando su camino, obligándolo a ver con desesperación su sendero vació, su caminar sin rumbo. ¿No podía escapar de aquel resplandor malévolo? ¿No podía huir, correr de él, bloquearlo o romperlo?

Todo intento de acabar con aquella luminiscencia era inútil, pues la infame luz emanaba nada más ni nada menos que de su propia cabeza, y por mucho que corriera, el triste vago dimensional no sería capaz de separar su cabeza de su cuerpo. Cuando menos no ahí. Lo sabía. Lo había intentado.

Frio, luz, voces. Esos eran los castigos, las cadenas, la condena que sufría aquel prisionero. No era un viajero. No estaba ahí de paso. Estaba encarcelado, atrapado. Tal vez para siempre. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar una puerta, una salida abierta, un umbral que, al atravesarlo, le permitiera ver de nuevo el espacio normal, el mundo de la gente, estaba seguro de que no volvería a verlo de la misma manera, no después de haber pasado esos angustiosos momentos atrapado en la oscuridad siniestra del subespacio.

Pero era inútil. Todo era inútil. Se lo repitió la voz de su cabeza para que no fuera a olvidarlo. Su cuerpo había sido destruido en el espacio normal, y en lugar de concedérsele el suave descanso de la muerte, su mente había ido a parar a la nefasta prisión que había sido en otro tiempo su cuartel y su palacio. Su más glorioso descubrimiento, lo que le había granjeado una cuantiosa fortuna, el Mundo Dentro de un Bolso, la Autopista de Otra Dimensión: El subespacio.

Ya la esperanza lo había abandonado. Ya la alegría había cesado para él. Y cuando finalmente se sintió completamente hastiado de vagar, se llevó las manos a la cara, pero no para llorar, sino para intentar mitigar el dolor de su atormentada cabeza.

Fue ahí cuando lo notó: faltaban sus anteojos. No se había dado cuenta, porque en el subespacio no quedaba un solo espejo entero, y porque en aquella extraña dimensión había encontrado la manera de racionalizar su visión borrosa sin notar realmente la ausencia de sus lentes.

¿Dónde los había dejado? ¿Habían resbalado de su cara en algún punto de su viaje por el subespacio? Si era así, todo intento por buscarlos sería inútil, se habían perdido para siempre… ¿y si no? ¿Y sin sus anteojos se le hubieran caído antes? ¿Y si se hubieran quedado en el espacio normal?... de ser así, entonces tendría una oportunidad de escapar de esa prisión demencial… de ser así, no todo estaría perdido…

Alzó su vista, con un brillo renovado de esperanza, y la luz de su cabeza por primera vez tuvo un uso positivo para él. Al mirar hacia arriba, pudo observar, por el resplandor que emanaba de sí mismo, la lejana silueta de lo que parecía una puerta.

Si, era una puerta. La reconoció aun sin sus gafas. Cuadrada, de color blanco… y completamente cerrada por dentro. Por más que se esforzó intentó entornar los ojos, para ver si alcanzaba a percibir el emblema dorado de la estrella sobre la superficie lisa de la puerta. Sabía que era inútil, de haber estado ahí, la insignia dorada habría reflejado la brillante luz de su cabeza. Aquella era una puerta de un solo sentido, y, como si el no poderla abrir desde adentro no fuera suficiente, se encontraba fuera de su alcance, flotando, empotrada en el vacío varias decenas de metros sobre su cabeza, justo sobre un abismo infinito de negrura y desesperación.

¿Saltar? Sería ridículo. ¿Construir un puente? Demasiado tardado, aunque tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. El problema sería encontrar y poder manipular los materiales. Finalmente, decidió sentarse a pensar. Mirando hacia la distante puerta con su vista borrosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, solo observando? Hasta que la idea oportuna se le presentara, hasta que la oportunidad ideal apareciera. Ese había sido el secreto de todo su éxito siempre. Esperar y estar listo para el momento adecuado.

Si dejaba de caminar, y se quedaba ahí sentado, ¿Qué más podría pasar? Ya solo podía volverse loco, y tal vez eso significaría de una u otra forma el final de su prisión.

Y así se quedó, durante un tiempo que se le antojaron siglos, cuando, sin prestar atención al frio, aprovechando la luz de su cabeza, decidió mitigar las voces de su mente, opacándolas con su propia voz:

—Paciencia. Solo ten paciencia y agudiza el ingenio. —se dijo a sí mismo —eso fue lo que siempre te sacó adelante… Gideon…

Y pronunció su nombre, como una sentencia final, que flotó en el aire vacío del subespacio sin producir eco alguno.


	2. Hogar, Dulce Toronto

**2**. Hogar, dulce Toronto

_Bzzzzt, bzzt._

Debían ser como las seis de la madrugada y un molesto y zumbante sonido despertó a Kim por tercera vez esa mañana. Las primeras dos veces habían sido pasajeras, pero esta vez se estaba repitiendo insistentemente.

_Bzzzt, bzzzzzzt._

Completamente harta del irritante sonido, Kim estiró un brazo buscando torpemente sobre el buró la fuente del ruidillo. De sobre el taburete cayeron envolturas de golosinas, latas de soda, y cuando la superficie estuvo libre de todo otro estorbo, la mano de la chica pelirroja calló de lleno sobre el aparatejo, que ante el golpe se silenció de inmediato. Cuando menos por un momento:

—Hola, hola… ¿Kim? ¿Eres tú? ¡Kim! —el rectangulito de plástico comenzó a hablarle con una irritante vocecita de mujer, y no con muchas ganas, Kim se lo llevó al oído, aprovechando para volver a ponerse cómoda entre las cobijas.

—Hola… —respondió.

—Kim, al fin te encuentro. Te había estado mensajeando toda la mañana. ¿Viste los mensajes? Me imagino que no. Wallace y yo nos preguntábamos si te gustaría salir a comer algo con nosotros, claro, si no tienes otros planes.

Fue ahí cuando la animada vocecita le pareció familiar. Se trataba de Stacy, la hermana menor de su amigo Scott Pilgrim. Kim la conocía bien. Tenía la peculiar característica de hablar mucho y preguntar muchas cosas antes de permitir a su interlocutor una respuesta. No demasiado animada, Kim se enderezó, sentándose en su cama, tallándose los ojos. A su alrededor todo estaba oscuro todavía.

—¿Salir a comer? ¿A qué hora?

—Pues, justo ahora. Wallace y yo ya estamos fuera.

—¿Ahora? —se sorprendió ligeramente la chica pelirroja, y poniéndose de pie, corrió las cortinas de su ventana.

—Pues claro. Son las dos de la tarde. ¿A qué hora más podríamos salir a comer? —Fue lo único que pudo escuchar Kim que respondía Stacy cuando la resplandeciente luz del medio día entró de lleno por su ventana encegueciéndola dolorosamente.

Unos minutos más tarde, en el Nippon Sushi, Wallace, Stacy y una no muy animada Kim, compartían una mesa. Stacy y Wallace conversaban muy animadamente, mientras devoraban uno tras otro sus rollitos de sushi. Mientras tanto, los de Kim seguían enteros. Pero no era por unirse a la conversación, sino que parecía estar jugando una reñida guerra de miradas con su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana.

—¿Y has sabido algo de Scott? El muy ingrato no ha tenido la decencia de escribirme —preguntó Wallace entonces. Kim sabía que la plática en algún punto llegaría inevitablemente a ese tema.

—Pues solo que él y Ramona llegaron hace tres días a casa de la madre de ella. —respondió Stacy.

—¿Y desde entonces no has vuelto a saber nada de él?

—Nada. Pero no es de preocuparse. Ramona dijo que era común estar incomunicados en esos lugares. La señal de los celulares no llega hasta ahí. Creo que tiene que ver con que los santuarios ninja tienen que estar ocultos y aislados.

—Entiendo —suspiró Wallace y concluyó antes de dar otro sorbo a su sake —es el pretexto perfecto para olvidarse de sus amigos. Ese par de malagradecidos.

—¿Y tú Kim? ¿Qué tal te las has pasado estos días? —preguntó entonces Stacy.

A manera de respuesta, la chica pelirroja solo se encogió de hombros sin dar mucha importancia.

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo. No creo que extrañes tanto a Scott y a Ramona. —completó Wallace, y entonces, Kim volteo a mirarlos y sin levantar siquiera el tono respondió:

—El trabajo apesta. Los compañeros de departamento apestan. Todo apesta, pero no tiene nada que ver con Scott o Ramona. Con o sin ellos aquí, todo ha apestado igual siempre.

—Oh, ya veo… —contestó Stacy cuando Kim giraba su mirada de vuelta hacia la ventana.

—¿Vas a comerte eso? —agregó entonces Wallace.

—Todo tuyo —respondió Kim, sin mirarlo si quiera y de inmediato, sus rollitos pasaron a manos del joven quien los consumió de inmediato demostrando una gran maestría en los palitos producto de la práctica.

Kim no salió de la sushiya mucho más animada de lo que entró. Odiaba admitirlo, pero la ausencia de Scott y Ramona si llegaban a afectar su vida cotidiana, al grado de que en su día de descanso de la tienda de videos no había tenido razón alguna para levantarse antes de las dos de la tarde.

Scott comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida con Ramona, una etapa que incluía excursiones a santuarios ninja para conocer a la familia de ella, y por el cual el joven Pilgrim tuvo que pasar por un duro entrenamiento.

Kim no tenía ni idea de que rayos iría a hacer Scott en casa de la madre de Ramona pero por como ella lo adiestro dos semanas antes de partir, debía involucrar carbones incandescentes, y grandes y afiladas navajas. Lo más interesante es que durante todo el entrenamiento Scott tuvo que usar una venda en los ojos. Verlo golpearse por todas partes había sido divertido al principio, pero perdió la gracia demasiado rápido, tan pronto Scott aprendió a escuchar "la respiración de las cosas" lo suficientemente a tiempo como para no golpearse con ellas.

Si Scott no estaba tampoco había ensayos de la Shatterband, de la que Kim era la baterista, y el tiempo que había convivido con Ramona, había logrado que ella y Kim se volvieran muy cercanas, al grado que de verdad llego a extrañarla cuando la pareja se ausentó.

De manera que "Todo apesta" era una manera muy exacta y concreta de decirlo sin entrar en demasiados detalles.

Al salir de Nippon Sushi, Kim se despidió de Stacy y Wallace y decidió caminar calle abajo pero sin intención de volver a su departamento. El estar ahí la deprimía. Los envases de refresco y comida chatarra se amontonaban con la ropa por todas partes y ella no tenía el menor ánimo de ordenar. Tampoco le apetecía salir a ningún lado con sus demás amigos. La plática giraría siempre entorno a los interesantes Scott y Ramona, y Kim ya estaba muy harta de ese tema.

Por un momento, la loca idea de salir y sentarse en algún lugar donde nadie que la conociera le preguntara que tal estaba le pareció muy tentadora. El frio viento de Toronto le ayudó con esa decisión y sin fijarse mucho en donde, entró en el primer café que se cruzó en su camino.

Tan pronto entró, se sentó en la mesa más apartada y se quedó en silencio sola, ensimismada en sus pensamientos. Tan distraída estaba que ni siquiera notó cuando un desorientado robot pasó por la calle frente al local, entró por la puerta, tomó un delantal de mesero que había cerca de la barra y se acercó a ella para preguntarle, con una voz monótona y mecánica:

—Buenas tardes. Bienvenida. ¿Qué desea ordenar?

—No sé. Tráeme lo que sea.

—Lo siento —respondió el robot después de un momento en que su cabeza hizo un extraño ruido similar al de una vieja videocasetera al rebobinar una cinta —no tenemos "lo-que-sea" en nuestro menú. ¿Me permite hacerle la sugerencia del día?

—Sí, ¿porque no? Tomare la sugerencia de quien es incapaz siquiera de tomar café.

—La sugerencia del día, es el doble moccachino con crema batida. ¿Le apetece probarlo? — respondió el mesero mecánico sin dar demasiada importancia al comentario agresivo de su clienta.

—No suena nada mal. ¿Porque no me traes un café americano sin azúcar?

—Enseguida —respondió el robot tomando la orden, escribiendo torpemente en su libretita de mesero — ¿le gustaría ordenar algo sólido para comer?

—No. Pero si me gustaría mucho que desaparecieras de inmediato —atajó la joven pelirroja, y sin decir nada, el viejo cacharro se alejó andando por donde vino.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el robot volvió acercándose con un tintinear de sus pies metálicos caminando por la losa del establecimiento. Con sus toscas manos de metal, colocó frente a Kim una taza de café americano sin azúcar, cuidadosamente ubicada en un platito redondo, para después proporcionarle un par de unidades contenedoras de crema. Al terminar su labor, la fría maquina se quedó mirando a la chica, parado en su sitio sin mover un tornillo.

—¿Te molestaría…? —comenzó ella.

—¿Se le ofrece algo más? —la interrumpió el robot con su chirriante voz mecánica.

—He dicho que nada —respondió ella comenzando a sentirse molesta —solo que desaparezcas de mi vista.

El mesero mecánico pareció no comprender la orden. Se quedó ahí parado mirando a Kim a través de sus cuadrados ojos de vidrio. En su cabeza comenzó a escucharse de nuevo aquel ruido extraño como de bobinas al girar, pero esta vez parecía arrítmico, como si algo su hubiera atascado.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó finalmente el robot.

—No creo que eso sea de tu incumbencia —respondió la chica aun sin tocar su café.

—No lo es. Pero lo exige el protocolo.

—¿El protocolo? ¡Aquí venden café, que les importa cómo me encuentro!

—No es el protocolo del café. Es el protocolo de funcionamiento general de mi fabricación. Se supone que estoy encargado de la comodidad y el bienestar de los humanos a mí alrededor, y eso incluye el aspecto emocional. —la voz monótona del robot hacia que su discurso pareciera aún más aburrido de lo que por sí ya era.

—¿Y qué esperas? ¿Qué te invite a sentarte y te cuente mis penas?

—Con mucho gusto lo haré —respondió la máquina, y con chirriar de metales, se sentó frente a Kim, colocando sus brazos sobre la mesa, como si ella de verdad lo hubiera invitado a sentarse.

—¡No! Pero yo no… —dijo la joven contrariada, pero finalmente se resignó a no darle importancia —Haz lo que quieras, no me importa.

Pero la maquina no se inmutó. Estaba ahí, en silencio. Incluso el sonido de su vieja memoria de cinta se minimizó, como si prestara atención a su interlocutora. Por su parte, Kim lo miraba recelosa o apartaba la mirada como si lo ignorara. Incluso dio un par de sorbos a su café fingiendo que el robot no estaba ahí.

El silencio se prolongó indefinidamente, hasta que el robot insistió de manera cortes y calmada:

—Puede comenzar cuando esté lista.

—Bien, si con eso me dejaras en paz —respondió Kim malhumorada —pero no esperes que te confié mis secretos ni mucho menos que me ponga a llorar.

—Descuide, no lo espero. De hecho, espero que no lo haga. No estoy capacitado para manejar una situación de semejante desequilibrio emocional.

Lanzando un suspiro, Kim se resignó a comenzar a charlar. No le emocionaba mucho la idea, pero pensó que, tal vez, hablar de lo que le pasaba con alguien (o algo) que no sentiría lastima por ella sería bueno para variar. Estaba harta de las conmiseraciones de sus amigos, y dado que ese pedazo de chatarra no sabía nada sobre ella, no sacaría a colación temas molestos ni abundaría en asuntos de los que ella no quisiera hablar. Era como charlar con el tostador. La diferencia, era que este tostador era capaz de escucharla, responderle y dado a su forma vagamente humanoide, quien la viera platicando con él no pensaría que estaba loca.


	3. Encuentros Incomodos

**3**. _Encuentros incomodos_

Para Kim, lo más extraño de esa tarde, no fue hallarse charlando con un oxidado robot mesero. Lo más extraño de esa tarde, fue que la plática con el viejo pedazo de chatarra resultara tan amena y tranquilizante.

Si bien, el mesero mecánico se limitaba prácticamente a escuchar en silencio (o casi, pues los extraños ruidos que producía a veces le hacían pensar a Kim que algún engrane del cerebro del robot se había quebrado y que comenzaría a incendiarse en cualquier momento) en las raras ocasiones que decidía responder algo su opinión resultaba tan absurdamente vaga y poco especifica que carecía completamente de sentido:

—Es natural. Una característica principal de los seres vivos, en especial de los que pertenecen al reino animal es reaccionar a los estímulos de su entorno… —respondió el robot en alguna ocasión, pero Kim no le daba mucha importancia y seguía con su plática como si nada.

Al cabo de un rato de mucho hablar, la garganta de Kim se había secado, su café se había terminado y sus deseos de estar fuera se habían agotado, de manera que consideró muy seriamente pedir la cuenta y retirarse.

—Que pase una tarde agradable y vuelva pronto.

Fue lo único que el robot acertó a decirle cuando ella le había pagado los ochenta centavos de su café y tomando su chaqueta salió al frio de la tarde. Ella no había hablado realmente de nada relevante. Las habituales quejas acerca de todo y todos, pero no queriendo que una maquina ocupada en el ramo de servicios comenzara una base de datos sobre ella y sus amistades cercanas, prefirió no mencionar los nombres de sus amigos ni hablar acerca de Scott y Ramona. Principalmente no de Scott y Ramona.

El café había estado malo. El lugar era feo. El servicio había sido incómodo. Pero a pesar de todas esas contradicciones y sin siquiera conocer el nombre del lugar, Kim pensó que tal vez volvería a darse una vuelta por ahí el día siguiente.

Esta vez fue temprano en la mañana. Ella imaginó que a lo mejor, el oxidado robot mesero estaría cargando sus baterías solares a esas horas porque tan pronto entró en el establecimiento se sintió contenta de no verlo por ahí. Mas fue su alegría al ser atendida por una desinteresada mesera humana que no tardó en dejar de molestarla tan pronto ella le pidió la habitual taza de café americano.

Apenas había dado el primer sorbo a su bebida, cuando la chica pelirroja advirtió un extraño ruido que le pareció molestamente familiar. Levantó la mirada de su taza solo para comprobar que no se había equivocado: frente a ella, el oxidado robot estaba ahí de pie, con su mirada inexpresiva y su ridículo delantal de mesero que, siendo que la maquina no usaba ropa que pudiera manchar con café, carecía completamente de función y sentido.

—¿Le puedo ofrecer algo de tomar? —preguntó la monótona voz como de modem de línea telefónica.

—Por si no lo has notado, ya tengo algo de tomar. La próxima vez, procura aceitar tu trasero metálico desde una noche antes para que puedas llegar a tiempo a trabajar. —contestó orgullosa la chica, pensando que la irresponsabilidad de la maquina en su trabajo justificaba que ella la tratara con desprecio.

—¿Desea algo para comer?

—No. Ahora largo.

Y como si la orden de Kim hubiera sonado a: ¡Desplómate de inmediato sobre el asiento frente al mío! El robot mesero se ubicó sonoramente en su lugar de la tarde anterior, teniendo esta vez la precaución de quitarse el delantal y dejarlo a un lado.

Kim se quedó viéndolo con mirada severa no teniendo muchos deseos de jugar al psicoanálisis con aquel remedo de computadora. La máquina respondió la mirada teniendo sus brillantes ojos de vidrio fijos en la chica.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kim agresivamente.

—Puede continuar con la charla si lo desea.

—Pues no lo deseo. Ayer solo tuviste suerte. No se volverá a repetir. —concluyó Kim bebiendo de su taza.

—El seguimiento es parte del protocolo de monitoreo emocional —insistió el robot sin moverse un solo milímetro.

—¿Y porque no vas y monitoreas a alguien más? Hay otras personas en el café, muchas de ellas parecen mucho muy infelices. —observó la pelirroja.

—Lo más adecuado es realizar seguimiento de un caso a la vez, pare evitar confusiones de las bases de datos.

—Pues estas perdiendo tu tiempo conmigo. —concluyó entonces Kim —Si a tus dueños no les importa que te sientes aquí durante todo tu turno a mí tampoco. No pienso hablar ni una palabra más.

—Bien. Si no le apetece hablar, tal vez quiera escuchar. —respondió el robot.

—¿Escuchar? ¿A ti? —lo miro la chica pelirroja, y la idea le pareció tan ridícula que casi se rió —Bien, puedes hablar si quieres. No garantizo que te ponga atención realmente.

—¿Qué le gustaría saber?

—En realidad es igual. Cuéntame donde naciste, o como eras en tu infancia, o donde estudiaste o como te fue con tu primera novia... Ah, es cierto. No puedes, pues eres un robot y no hiciste ninguna de esas cosas.

—Bueno, podría contarle de donde o cuando me construyeron. —respondió el mesero, y a Kim casi le pareció que había un dejo de alegría en su voz. La chica pelirroja se resignó a sufrir una larga y aburrida plática.

—Todo comenzó en las minas de hierro y estaño hace aproximadamente quince años…

La chica pelirroja no supo realmente como se las había arreglado para ponerse en una situación aún más molesta e incómoda que la de ayer. Incluso comenzó a preguntarse él porque había decidido volver a tomar café a ese basurero.

—Los avances en cuanto a unidades de procesamiento central y periférico realizados en los noventa sirvieron de antecedente importante para la industria…

Una extraña sensación de abrumador aburrimiento invadió a Kim de pronto, como si se encontrara en un museo escuchando la voz que narraba el recorrido automático. Simplemente no podía imaginar algo más fastidioso. Pero no hizo falta que se lo imaginara.

—¿Kim? ¿Eres tú, Kimberly Pine? —escuchó la voz gentil de algún ser humano. Un varón que la llamaba y cuya voz se alzaba entre el monótono sonido de la máquina que seguía recitando:

—El metal se funde en altos hornos que alcanzan varios miles de grados de temperatura…

Kim levantó la mirada y se encontró con un joven familiar, pero a quien no sentía nada de gusto de ver.

—¡Si eres tú! ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Jason, Jason Kim.

El muchacho se acercó a la mesa donde Kimberly tenía sus codos apoyados, y por le expresión en el rostro de ella, no sentía ni una gota de alegría de verlo. Era alto, delgado, de cabello negro y corto, ojos pequeños y rostro risueño.

—Vamos, no me digas que ya te olvidaste de mí. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? —insistió Jason con una sonrisa.

—¡Muy poco, Jason! Para mí fue demasiado poco —contestó entonces la chica cuando su paciencia se acabó —Mucho menos que el necesario para olvidarme de tu cara.

—Entonces sigues enojada. —respondió él y su sonrisa se borró solo por un instante para volver a dibujarse con una renovada insistencia —Pasaba en mi auto por la calle y por pura suerte te vi por el retrovisor, así que decidí pasar a saludar, y pedirte disculpas. Creo que si me porte un poco como un imbécil.

—¿Un poco? Yo diría que te portaste bastante como un imbécil. Será mejor que regreses a tu auto antes de que te lo roben o yo salga a prenderle fuego. Si es lo que quieres, acepto tu disculpa, ahora desaparece de mi vista —concluyó enérgicamente la pelirroja.

—No, Kim, escucha, por favor. Sé que estábamos saliendo, y yo entiendo que te sintieras mal de que te engañara con tu amiga Hollie…

—No es mi amiga. Compañera de habitación. Ahora lárgate.

—De verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Eso fue tan solo un error. Me di cuenta de eso tan pronto terminamos… y no he dejado de pensar en que tal vez deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad…

—Eso ni lo sueñes. ¿No entiendes que te vayas?

La situación se estaba poniendo realmente tensa. Kim, sentada, se había cruzado de brazos y no quería siquiera mirar a Jason, que se negaba a aceptar una negativa. La chica pelirroja no estaba segura de cuánto podría soportar eso antes de romperle la nariz a ese cretino. Por su parte, el chico apellidado Kim, en lugar de retroceder, se acercaba al grado de colocar sus manos sobre la mesa, invadiendo cada vez más el espacio de la chica.

Entonces, de pronto, Jason cerró la boca y dejó de acercarse. Cuando Kimberly volteo a ver la razón, se quedaría sorprendida al ver al robot mesero puesto de pie, enfrentando con su mirada imperturbable al joven, mientras colocaba su mano metálica sobre el pecho de el para evitarle acercarse un milímetro más.

—Ella dijo que te fueras. Te imploro que hagas caso. —dijo la máquina y su voz se escuchó mucho más profunda y siniestra que nunca.

—Pero yo solo… —¡Blam! Jason no termino de decir una frase más, pues el sonido de la férrea mano del robot golpeando la mesa de aluminio con tanta fuerza como para dejarla profundamente abollada amortiguo sus palabras.

—Creo que me voy… cuídate Kim, te veo luego —dijo Jason no teniendo otra opción, dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

—No lo des por hecho —le grito Kimberly mientras salía. Mientras tanto, el mesero robot usaba ambas manos metálicas para volver a dejar lisa y sin abolladuras la mesa del café.

Se hizo el silencio por un momento, en que Kim no supo que decir. Hubiera jurado que la anticuada maquinucha no movería un dedo al verla en ese apuro, si no que seguiría recitando fechas y procesos mecánicos como un video de capacitación de una fábrica.

—¿Desea que continúe con el relato? —pregunto el robot.

—¡No! —atajó Kim.

—Bien, entonces solo me quedaré aquí sentado sin molestarla.

—¿De verdad? ¿Solo así? ¿Te pido que guardes silencio y te quedas quieto, sin hablar? —lo interrogo incrédula la pelirroja.

—Así es. A veces la compañía pasiva y silenciosa puede ayudar a dar un sentimiento de seguridad y apoyo sin ser innecesariamente invasiva.

Kim terminó de tomar su café en silencio, y disfrutó mucho de la paz y tranquilidad de lugar. Había extrañado tanto la quietud y el silencio, que el tintinear lejano de tazas y platos le pareció una afinada melodía.

—Bueno, eso es todo. No más café —dijo un momento después ella, colocando su taza boca abajo como para probar que era cierto. —Has favor de cobrarme para que pueda irme a mi casa donde no tengas que defenderme de los indeseables.

—Son ochenta centavos. —respondió el cacharro.

—Toma un dólar y guarda el cambio. Puede que mañana solo tenga sesenta centavos, así que necesitaré que lo tengas a la mano. —le entregó el dinero la chica y poniéndose de pie se dispuso a marchar.

Justo cuando ya había dado la espalda al mesero metálico, se detuvo, y sin girar el rostro completamente, dijo:

—Gracias, por lo que hiciste hace un momento.

—No hay porque agradecer, Kimberly Pine. —respondió el robot.

La chica pelirroja salió del establecimiento, caminó un par de metros calle abajo, y se golpeó fuertemente la frente con su palma:

Ahora, aquel molesto remedo de sirviente mecánico sabía su nombre.


	4. La Noche de Todos los Tontos

**4.** _La noche de todos los tontos_

Al día siguiente, y en contra de todos posibles pronósticos, Kim volvió a asistir al viejo y destartalado café por su taza habitual de americano. Ahí estaba para variar, el viejo robot mesero. Esta vez, limpiaba las mesas distraídamente cuando la chica pelirroja entró en el lugar a primeras horas de la mañana.

—¿Cómo estas hoy, Kimberly Pine? —preguntó él, abandonando todas sus labores para servirle su habitual café americano y sentarse frente a ella, como acostumbraba.

—Solo llámame Kim —respondió ella.

—Lo haré. ¿Es acaso un diminutivo? ¿Muestra de afecto? ¿De amistad?

—Más bien, preferiría que no me nombraras siquiera. Si tienes que hacerlo, prefiero que lo hagas de la manera más corta posible.

—Es admisible. Ahora, ¿me decías que es lo que te tiene acongojada?

—No, de hecho no pensaba decirte nada —tomó un largo sorbo de su café, pero viendo que la mirada vidriosa del robot estaba fija sobre ella, decidió simplemente sacarlo: —De acuerdo, esta noche es la estúpida fiesta de Halloween de Julie. Es sorprendente lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando un diminuto robot casi le patea el trasero a Scott en su fiesta de Día de Muertos.

—¿Has dicho, Julie? —interrogó el robot.

—Sí, fue la quince veces exnovia de Stills antes de que él se volviera gay.

—¿Stills?

—Era el vocalista de una banda en la que alguna vez estuve, pero eso fue hace tiempo. —respondió la chica entendiendo que tal vez había hablado de más.

—Y mencionaste también a un Scott… —añadió curioso el mesero.

—Eso sí que no. No pruebes tu suerte, robot. —concluyó Kimberly tomando el sorbo final de su café.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema con la fiesta? ¿No fuiste invitada?

—Al contrario. Anoche me escribieron para invitarme muy atentamente a asistir. —dijo ella.

—¿Y bien?

—Pues que no deseo ir. Un montón de desconocidos metidos en un diminuto departamento, todos disfrazados ridículamente. ¿Qué podría tener de divertido? Eso, sin mencionar a los conocidos…

—¿Y porque asistes entonces? No vayas si te es molesto.

—Eso sería peor. De no presentarme, Stacy, Wallace, Stills, todos me lloverían con preguntas molestas de porque no fui y mil tonterías más.

—¿Qué tal si asistes acompañada? Estarías presente, y alguien con quien pasarla evitaría que cualquiera de los conocidos o desconocidos te importunara con preguntas molestas o incomodas.

—Fabulosa idea, genio. La pregunta es, ¿a quién voy a invitar? —preguntó la chica sin tomar muy en cuenta lo que su interlocutor pudiera responder.

—Podrías invitarme a mí.

Tan pronto comprendió aquellas palabras, el rostro de Kim se torció en un gesto de incredulidad, y un momento después se rió un poco:

—Es broma ¿verdad? —dijo ella. Pero luego se preguntó si los robots serían capaces de hacer bromas, y consideró la posibilidad de que el mesero estuviera hablando en serio.

—Oh, no. Eso no va a pasar. —terminó Kimberly tajantemente.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Prefieres la lluvia de preguntas de tus conocidos? ¿O tal vez la invasión constante de los desconocidos? Cuando menos podrás hablar conmigo como lo has hecho aquí. O me podría poner a hablar yo. Apuesto a que eso ahuyentará a cualquiera y a ti no parece molestarte demasiado.

—Suponiendo que yo considerara la posibilidad de llevarte conmigo, ¿estás seguro que conoces cómo funciona la compleja mecánica de una fiesta de disfraces? —lo interrogó Kim.

—Creo que sí. Se trata de una fiesta donde todos los asistentes van disfrazados.

—Exacto. Lo tienes bien estudiado —dijo ella, y soltando un largo suspiro lleno de molestia y resignación, continuó —de acuerdo. Estas dentro. Iras a la fiesta conmigo.

—Comprendido. ¿Me disculpas, Kim? Debo retirarme —dijo de pronto el robot, poniéndose de pie y disponiéndose a marchar.

—¿Retirarte? ¿A esta hora? ¿A dónde vas?

—A prepararme para esta noche. Créeme, no es sencillo encontrar un disfraz que un robot pueda usar sin necesidad de hacerle modificaciones estructurales importantes. —y sin decir más, se quitó el delantal, y dejándolo sobre la barra, desapareció tras la puerta.

— _¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Una fiesta de disfraces? ¿Dónde crees que vas a encontrar un disfraz que te quede mientras estas… así? Haz favor de concentrarte y deja ya de perder el tiempo… Tiempo… lo único que tengo… lo que más me sobra estando aquí… es el tiempo…_

Eran las ocho de la noche, y frente al viejo y feo café, una encogida e insignificante silueta esperaba en silencio. Llevaba puesto un traje de color negro, una camisa blanca y una corbata roja. Lo peculiar, era que dos pares de mangas extras habían sido cosidas a cada costado del traje. Parecía que por dentro eran sostenidas por alambres y de las mangas salían, de cada una, unas toscas manos hechas de alambres retorcidos.

Kim se acercó a la entrada del café, preguntándose si la silueta del ridículo traje seria su acompañante. Al acercarse lo suficiente, comprobó que en efecto, el viejo robot mesero se encontraba enfundado en aquel traje.

—Entonces ¿estás listo para el ridículo? —preguntó la pelirroja.

No hubo respuesta. La figura del robot estaba parada ahí sin moverse, encorvada como si lo hubiesen desactivado.

—Hey, reacciona. No es momento para echarse para atrás. Ya no tienes escape de esto.

La mirada del robot seguía impasible e inexpresiva. No había sonido ni reacción alguna en él.

—No puede ser… bonita noche elegiste para averiarte, pedazo de chatarra —dijo entonces molesta y golpeo en la frente al viejo cacharro, y que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer de espaldas.

—¿Kimberly, eres tú? —reaccionó entonces el mesero, mirándose ante una peculiar figura. Vestida en ropa un tanto ajada y salpicada de manchones color carmesí, tenía la cara cubierta por una máscara de hokey también manchada. En su mano cargaba lo que parecía una pequeña cierra eléctrica de color amarillo en el cuerpo, y color metálico en la hoja y los dientes.

—Por supuesto que soy yo. ¿Esperabas a alguien más?

—No, es solo que no te reconocí. ¿Esa motosierra es de verdad? —Preguntó desconcertado el robot.

—Estuviste a nada de comprobarlo. Pensé que si no reaccionabas, siempre podía vender tus partes por kilo al reciclaje. —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

—Eso no tiene por qué suceder hoy —concluyó la máquina y juntos se encaminaron al departamento de Julie.

—Oigan, chicos, ¿ya vieron? Kim Pine ha venido con alguien a la fiesta —comenzó a murmurar alguno de los chavos asistentes cuando el robot mesero y la chica pelirroja entraron por la puerta.

—¿Quién? ¿Ese pálido y delgado? ¿De qué se supone que viene, de uno de los hombres de negro?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero me alegra por Kim si es que está saliendo con algún chico. Honestamente comenzaba a preocuparme por ella. —acababa de terminar de hablar una de las chicas de la fiesta, cuando Kim pasó muy cerca de ella, dándole un pequeño empujoncito que bastó para derramarle encima parte del ponche que bebía.

Por un leve momento, las miradas de la fiesta se posaron en los recién llegados, pero Kim apostaba a que eso se debía a la inusual apariencia de su acompañante más que al hecho de verlos entrar juntos.

—¡Hey, Kim! —saludó entonces Stacy al verlos llegar. —Me alegra tanto que vinieras. Oh, y trajiste a alguien.

—Sí. Realmente, no es que yo lo haya invitado, más bien, comenzó a seguirme varias cuadras atrás —precisó Kimberly provocando algunas risas entre los asistentes.

—Y… ¿No nos presentas? —preguntó Stacy.

—Claro. —comenzó la pelirroja dirigiéndose al robot y comenzándole a presentar a todos los del grupo que se había acercado. —Bueno, ellos son Stacy (hermana de Scott), Wallace (excompañero de cuarto de Scott), Stills (tocaba con él en una banda, junto con Scott) y Joseph (novio de Stills, que no tiene en realidad nada que ver con Scott).

Y dirigiéndose a los demás, se dispuso a presentar a su acompañante:

—Bien, chicos él es… —Kim se quedó en mitad de la oración. No tenía idea de cómo llamarlo. No sabía si tenía un nombre siquiera.

—Alguna especie de abogado mecánico, por lo que veo. Sabes, tu traje de robot es genial, pero el resto como que sobra, ¿porque no te lo quitas? —interrumpió Wallace.

—En realidad, estoy disfrazado del SlenderMan —se apresuró a explicar el mesero —el extraño críptido tan popular entre la comunidad en internet que tiene por costumbre secuestrar niños que juegan cerca del bosque.

Los cuatro jóvenes pusieron cara de no entender (o no querer entender) muy bien. Solo Stacy se animó a continuar la conversación con el "chico nuevo", en lo que Kim seguía sumida en su meditación sobre el nombre de su acompañante.

—¿Y ese Slenderman es un robot? ¿O es que es tu versión _scifi_ del personaje?

—Oh. No. De ninguna manera. Este metal no es parte del disfraz. Yo soy un robot. Ya que mi piel está pintada de blanco y mis facciones no son tan marcadas como las de un ser humano, pensé en solo añadir el traje para tener mi disfraz de SlenderMan.

—Oh, que bromista —se rio Stacy, contagiando a los demás que no estaban seguros de que fuera una broma. —¿Por qué no te ríes Kim?

—Porque no es broma. El no bromea jamás porque es un robot. —concluyó ella procurando poner en el tono de su voz el toque más siniestro posible.

Por la cara que pusieron los cuatro jóvenes, al parecer habían captado la idea, y decidieron ir a tomar un poco de licor que les ayudara a asimilar adecuadamente la idea.

—Bien hecho. Tienes un talento natural para _frikear _a las personas, ¿lo sabias? —dijo Kim, pero por primera vez en toda esa semana, su fiel mesero robot no estaba ahí para escucharla.

La chica pelirroja miró a un lado y a otro y no encontró por ningún lado a su acompañante con su ridículo traje. Esa extraña sensación volvió a invadirla. ¿Tendría que irlo a buscar? Pero como, si no sabía ni siquiera con que nombre llamarlo…

—¿Escuchaste? Dicen que volverán a abrir el Teatro del Caos de Toronto —repasaba en su memoria palabra por palabra el viejo robot mesero, mientras corría por las calles a toda la velocidad que sus pesados pies metálicos le permitían.

—¿En serio? Pero creí que el dueño, tu sabes, G-man, se había ido… para siempre —respondió el otro joven en sus recuerdos. Si bien, no era muy educado escuchar conversaciones ajenas, con su fino oído de robot, le había sido casi imposible no prestar atención a esta plática.

—Eso dicen, pero yo solo te digo lo que oí. ¡Y lo que vi! Enormes trailers de industrias Graves frente al edificio. Entraban y salían con cosas como equipo y muebles. Suena como una remodelación para mí. ¿Qué más querrían sino reabrir el Teatro?...

¿Un rumor? Tal vez. ¿Viles mentiras? Muy probablemente, pero hasta que no lo viera con sus ojos de vidrio, no podría sacárselo de la mente. Finalmente, al dar vuelta en una esquina, una luz enceguecedora le cayó en el rostro. Pero ya no había duda. Era cierto. Descomunales camiones ostentando la insignia de las tres G de industrias Graves estaban aparcados frente al edificio que había sido en otro tiempo la sucursal canadiense de la epitome del estilo y la actitud: El Teatro del Caos del Gran Gideon Gordon "G-man" Graves.


	5. Secretos Mutuos

5. _Secretos mutuos_

Minutos después, Kim había salido de la fiesta un tanto desconcertada. Si bien, el paradero del robot la tenía completamente sin cuidado, si le extrañaba que se hubiese desvanecido de la nada. Había escuchado de gente que literalmente quedaba incinerada de la nada, pero eso, obviamente, excluía a los robots que no eran vulnerables a la combustión espontánea.

Tal vez, la experiencia social de la fiesta de disfraces fue demasiado fuerte para el pobre robot, y este decidió simplemente volver al armario de escobas de la cafetería donde dormía. Pero, ¿dormía? ¿Descansaba realmente ese robot? ¿Habitaba siempre el establecimiento del café o era que tenía una hora de llegada y salida como todos? Kim se sintió realmente tonta al pensar que no sabía prácticamente nada de aquel pedazo de chatarra y aun así le había tenido la confianza de invitarlo. ¿Y cómo le había pagado? Abandonándola en medio de la fiesta… ¡Y ella ni siquiera sabía su nombre!

Su molestia se volvió enojo, y el enojo se convirtió pronto en rabia, y al cabo de un tiempo el deseo de encontrarlo no tenía ningún otro objetivo de cumplir su promesa de venderlo por partes, suponiendo que quedara algo funcional de él después de la golpiza que le propinara.

Fue entonces, cuando, doblando en una esquina, noto el ruido de coches y personas trabajando casi a media noche. Asomándose hacia el lugar de donde el ruido provenía, le pareció reconocer el sitio en que le habían dicho, que durante el tiempo que ella se había ido a vivir con sus padres a Ontario del Norte, se había establecido en la ciudad de Toronto una sucursal del renombrado Teatro del Caos.

Si el lugar había sido cerrado después de su noche de apertura ¿Por qué había tanto jaleo ahí esa noche? Lo único que ella sabía, era que el dueño del lugar había sido un grandísimo cretino a quien su amigo Scott Pilgrim había logrado derrotar con ayuda de su novia Ramona Flowers.

—Tal vez solo están desocupando el sitio para volverlo un Starbucks o algo así. —supuso Kim sin darle demasiada importancia.

Continuó su camino, pasando cerca del lugar, pero tan pronto la pelirroja se acercó suficiente, las luces de unos potentes reflectores se posaron en ella encegueciéndola momentáneamente. Luego escuchó la voz de un hombre que hablaba a través de un megáfono.

—¡Alto! ¿Quién anda ahí?

—Soy quien te apagará las luces de manera permanente si no las quitas de mi cara ahora mismo —respondió Kim cubriéndose los ojos con las manos.

De inmediato, los reflectores bajaron, y el hombre del altavoz se acercó a ella. Era un hombre viejo, de cabello escaso, rubio y erizado, que usaba una gabardina de color negro y unos lentes oscuros aun en plena noche.

—Lamento mucho lo ocurrido, señorita. Es que nos acaban de informar de que un intruso traspasó un área restringida y estamos buscando al susodicho fugitivo. Puede continuar con su camino ahora, esperamos no haberla asustado.

Sin responder nada más, la chica se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino un tanto desconcertada. Apenas se había alejado unos cuantos metros, cuando pasando junto a un callejón, escuchó una monótona voz que le resultó bastante familiar.

—Kim… Kim, ¡Aquí!

Al girarse se encontró con que sumido en las sombras del callejón, fuera del alcance de las potentes luces de los hombres de Industrias Graves, se encontraba oculto el viejo robot mesero aun vistiendo su disfraz de SlenderMan.

—Oh, eres tú. Justo al montón de chatarra inútil que quería ver —y sin esperar un segundo más, lanzó un puñetazo que fue a parar al rostro del mesero, derribándolo de bruces al hasta el suelo. —eso fue por abandonarme en la fiesta de Julie. Ahora, por hacerme parecer una tonta delante de todos…

Pero justo antes de que el segundo golpe se descargara sobre la cabeza del robot, dejándola comprimida como una lata de soda contra el suelo, dos pares de pasos se escucharon en la entrada del callejón.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —escuchó Kim una voz detrás de sí.

—¡Mira eso! ¡Esa chica lo atrapó! —le respondió otra voz a la primera. Cuando la chica se giró para ver de quien se trataba, se encontró con dos hombres fornidos y calvos que vestían cada uno una camisa negra con el emblema de Industrias Graves. El parecido entre ambos era abrumador.

—Fuera de aquí. Esto no es asunto suyo. Es entre este robot y yo. —se apresuró a indicar ella.

—De hecho si lo es. Este es el intruso que trato de infiltrarse en las instalaciones del Teatro y que habíamos estado buscando. —dijo uno de los hombres calvos. El parecido entre ellos era tal que a Kim le dio igual cuál de los dos habló.

Kim se quedó mirando a los fornidos guardias, mientras se acercaban, levantaban al robot del suelo y lo escoltaban de vuelta al teatro.

—¡Esperen un segundo! —los siguió la pelirroja fuera del callejón. —¿Qué es lo que van a hacer con él?

—De tratarse de un humano, bastaría con una advertencia, pero ya que solo es un tostador superdesarrollado… le arreglamos una cita con la fundidora —se rió uno de los guardias.

Kim miró al mesero. Sus ojos cuadrados de vidrio se veían imperturbables como siempre, mientras que su cabeza mostraba la abolladura del devastador golpe, y por un momento, la chica deseo que algo sucediera… y antes de siquiera tener claro que era lo que quería que sucediera, eso sucedió.

En un movimiento fabulosamente veloz, el robot soltó un codazo al estómago del guardia de la izquierda y un puñetazo en la cara al de la derecha. Los dos hombres se dolieron de los golpes, soltando a su prisionero, que sin esperar un instante más echó a correr calle arriba… no sin antes sujetar a Kim por la mano y llevarla consigo.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al sentirse tirada de su mano al grado que casi tropezó temiendo ser arrastrada calle arriba por aquel robot maniaco. Molesta, apretó el paso, queriendo ponerse a la par de su compañero de carrera como para propinarle un golpe que le arrancara el brazo de metal. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera intentarlo, una luz al final de la calle hacia donde se dirigían llamó su atención: se trataba de un coche.

Era de color negro y sobre el cofre ostentaba la misma insignia de tres triángulos que Kim comenzaba a detestar. Casi se sorprendió al ver a los mismos dos hombres calvos operar el vehículo y sintió el impulso de voltear hacia tras y encontrarse con que de hecho, los sujetos que ella había visto antes seguían adoloridos por los golpes del mesero mecánico, mientras que unos dobles exactos suyos estaban por atropellarlos manejando calle abajo.

Al ver al auto frente a él, la desenfrenada carrera del mesero se detuvo. Viéndolo titubear, fue Kimberly la que tuvo que hacer algo para evitar que tanto el robot como la chica se vieran reducidos a parte del asfalto. Lo que hizo, fue comenzar a correr, esta vez llevando ella la mano del robot, que flotaba casi en vilo ante la velocidad desenfrenada de la joven.

Cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Kim saltó posándose sobre el cofre del auto, que con la fuerza que la muchacha le imprimió en una espectacular patada, se abolló deformando la insignia y dejándola irreconocible. El impulso que esto le proporcionó a la pelirroja fue tal, que logró librar el coche entero de un salto… ¡con el pesado mesero robótico tomado de su mano!

Tan pronto los pies de Kim volvieron a tocar el piso, ya del otro lado del automóvil obstructor, reanudó su carrera confiada. Los guardias de a pie no la seguirían y el auto estaba inhabilitado. Mientras tanto, el pobre robot camarero hacía todo lo posible por seguir los veloces pasos de la pelirroja, que no se detuvo hasta que se sintió enteramente segura en la cima de la colina de un parque donde había columpios.

—¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme porque esos tipos querían fundirte para hacer corcholatas o me lo ocultaras también como muchos de tus otros sucios secretos? —lo interrogó la pelirroja después de un rato.

El mesero estaba sentado sobre la tierra fría del parque, doblado sobre sí mismo como si padeciera fatiga, pero eso era imposible. Los robots no pueden siquiera perder el aliento, porque no ocupan pulmones en primer lugar.

—Ellos, me quiere muert… fundido, porque conozco sus planes. —comenzó el cacharro, atropellándose en las primeras palabras que pronunció. Su voz ya no se oía monótona y tranquila, sino peculiarmente expresiva.

—Bien. Ya comienzas a hablar. ¿Qué planes son esos? —interrogó Kim.

—No puedo decirlo, es… muy peligroso que lo sepas —evadió su mirada el robot en un gesto tremendamente humano.

—Ah, no. Eso sí que no. —lo atajó la pelirroja —Es tu turno de tomar terapia y no quiero que te hagas el labios apretados. Ya sé que no tienes labios. Igual empieza a cantar: ¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Cuáles son esos planes y porque son tan importantes para ti? Y cuidado y me lances el discurso de metales, computadoras y fabricas fundidoras porque te golpearé en la cara.

—Bien… —comenzó resignado el robot —no soy un robot mesero. Soy un prototipo financiado por Industrias Graves para realizar pruebas de Armamento Emocional. ¿Has oído hablar de Gideon Graves?

—Un poco —respondió Kim sin mucha emoción.

—¿Del Gran Gideon Gordon Graves? —interrogó el robot.

—Sí.

—¿El ingenio musical, del talentoso "G-man" Graves?

—Sí.

—¿Del atractivo, simpático, multifacético, cosmopolita…?

—Sí, ya, he oído hablar del cretino, ¿Qué hay con él? —se exasperó Kim pensando que tal vez aquel había sido programado para ser un robot lame-botas.

—Está muerto. —concluyó el robot con pesar —algún don nadie se atrevió a poner fin a su brillante carrera hace ya algunos meses. Pero no fue una pelea justa. De haberlo sido, ese mentecato no habría podido siquiera tocarle un cabello a G-man…

—¡Scott no es ningún mentecato! —se sorprendió Kim al escucharse a sí misma decir eso —Y si Gideon consiguió que lo mataran, fue porque se portó como un completo imbécil, villano y demente.

—Todos comenten errores —lo justifico el camarero mecánico, mirando hacia otro lado —eso es lo de menos. El caso es que G-man se fue, y con él su legado. El hombre que viste esta noche, el de la gabardina y los lentes oscuros, ¿lo recuerdas?

—¿El del pésimo cosplay de Matrix? Si, lo vi. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

—Su nombre es Wilfred Kafkensky, solía ser quien administraba el Teatro del Caos de G-man. Es un grandísimo inepto, pasado de moda y sin visión de negocios, pero tiene experiencia en el ramo, y Gideon lo conservó en su equipo por eso. —continuó el robot —Ahora que G-man no está, se diría que el pasa ser la cabeza de Industrias Graves. El problema, es que ya que Gideon jamás confió en él, no puede acceder a todos los recursos de la compañía sin la aprobación explicita de G-man. Todo se encuentra resguardado en una forma mucho más segura que unas simples huellas digitales, escaneo de retina, voz, o cualquier otra prueba de autentificación.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué hace ahora? Revisando por si el cretino de Gideon dejó olvidado algún guante o lente de contacto? —se burló Kim ante la idea.

—Más bien unos anteojos. —respondió tremendamente serio el robot.

Kim lo miró sin comprenderlo. Ya era tarde y el aire de la madrugada comenzaba a enfriar. La chica ya no estaba sintiéndose tan cómoda vistiendo su traje de Jason Vorhees. La voz electrónica del robot continuó con su discurso:

—Imagina que una sola pestaña de Gideon se hubiera quedado adherida al cristal de sus gafas justo antes de que Scott Pilgrim y Ramona Flowers lanzaran aquel devastador golpe final en forma de equis con sus espadas… —pronunció el mesero, y en su voz mecánica casi se notó un toque de rencor.

—¿Una pestaña? —repitió Kim restándole importancia —No pensaras que quieren usarla para traerlo de vuelta. Eso te gustaría, ¿no?

—No traerlo de vuelta. Más bien, hacer una réplica, un títere que Kafkensky pueda manejar a su antojo y le brinde poder sobre todos los recursos de Industrias Graves. ¡Ese es su plan! —acotó la máquina.

—¿Y a quién le importa? Que se quede con todo el dinero. Graves ya no lo puede usar porque está muerto. —se encogió de hombros la chica.

—Hay más que solo dinero dentro de la bóveda resguardada de Gideon Graves, te lo puedo asegurar —le dijo el robot, y no hubo duda en sus ojos de vidrio.

—¿Y lo que tú quieres es…?

—Recuperar los anteojos y ponerlos a salvo de ellos. ¡Esconderlos donde no los puedan encontrar!

—¿Por qué no mejor destruirlos? Es más seguro.

La vista del robot se posó en la pelirroja, de no ser completamente inexpresiva, la mirada del mesero mecánico pudo haber reflejado una infinita indignación.

—De acuerdo, mala idea. Encontrar los lentes, no destruirlos. ¿Tienes alguna pista de donde podrían estar? —se apresuró a corregir Kim sin mucho ánimo en la voz.

—Casi en cualquier parte. Había tanta gente la noche de la inauguración que cualquiera pudo haberlos tomado. Lo que si se es que no están en el Teatro. —se resignó el robot.

—Bueno, pues no te quedes ahí sobre tu trasero metálico. ¡Ponte de pie! Tenemos mucho en donde buscar, gente a quien preguntar. —lo animó ella.

—¿Tenemos?

—Claro. Después de haber sido sincero conmigo, no puedo hacer más que tratar de ayudarte. —le tendió la mano para que pudiera pararse.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Me ayudaras? —el robot tomó su mano y se puso de pie sin problemas.

—Por supuesto. Solo buscaré en el área de Toronto y preguntaré a mis conocidos. El resto del mundo y de la gente, es trabajo tuyo. —aclaró Kimberly trazando una ligera sonrisa.

—Es un buen comienzo. Gracias, Kimberly Pine —sin soltarla, el robot le estrecho la mano.

—He dicho que puedes llamarme Kim. ¿Cómo se supone que te diga a ti?

—Pues soy la unidad G7-RBT0021-F32. Puedes solo llamarme G7 si te parece bien —dijo cortesmente el robot sin romper el apretón de manos.

—_Descuida —_dijo entonces para sus adentros_ —no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. No hace falta que digas que, aunque no estabas presente en el transcurso de los acontecimientos fatídicos de aquella noche, eres una amiga cercana del indeseable Scott Pilgrim y su novia Ramona Flowers. Sigue creyendo que es tu secreto… que el saberlo será el mío._

Mientras que, en su cabeza, Kim decía para sí:

—Tranquilo, tonelada de chatarra vieja. Sigue pensando que soy una ignorante, boba y despistada. No repares en que se perfectamente de qué lado estas, lo que buscas y quien eres. Convéncete a ti mismo de que ese es tu secreto, porque que saberlo será el mío.


	6. Consulte el Manual

6. _Consulte el manual_

La mañana siguiente y por razones que Kim jamás llegaría a comprender, o a sentirse interesada siquiera en conocer, varios de los amigos de Scott se encontraban congregados en casa de Niel. Pareciera, que de alguna manera, parte de los invitados de la fiesta, conocidos de Kim, habían ido a parar ahí, ya sea para continuar con la fiesta, o simplemente para poder realizar el clásico ritual de compartir las penas de la cruda la mañana siguiente.

Cuando la chica pelirroja apareció por la puerta de la cocina, vio a quien fue conocido en otro tiempo como "el Joven Niel" y a Stephen Stills, que también vivía ahí. Esta escena le trajo recuerdos de tiempos más simples, cuando ella y sus dos amigos conformaban la no muy talentosa pero si llena de estilo, banda de Rock llamada Sex Bob-omb. La única diferencia, es que esta mañana el lugar que le correspondía a Scott, estaba ocupado por Stacy, su hermana.

La baterista se sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos recuerdos melosos, y acercándose a la mesa donde todos estaban congregados se anunció:

—Hey. —dijo sin mucho ánimo.

—¡Kim, hola! —la saludó Stacy —¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué te pareció la fiesta? ¿Te la pasaste bien? Ya no te vimos después de saludarte y que nos presentaste a tu amigo.

—Sí. Por cierto, ¿dónde está? ¿Lo mandaste a recargar sus baterías después de anoche? —interrogó la voz de alguien cuya presencia Kim no había notado.

—Cierra el pico, Wallace —lo atajó Kim, mirando al joven recargado en un extremo de la cocina, vistiendo una bata y con una taza de café en la mano. —No estoy de humor para interrogatorios, solo vine a ver si alguno de ustedes podría responderme una pregunta.

Los ojos de todos se quedaron fijos en Kim, mientras que los sentados a la mesa, y aun Wallace que estaba de pie, seguían consumiendo un humilde aunque tradicional desayuno de huevos con tocino y _hotcakes_.

—Me pregunto si alguno de ustedes saben cómo traer de vuelta a alguien de la muerte —dijo finalmente Kim.

Por la expresión de todos (o casi todos) les costaba trabajo creer lo que la pelirroja les preguntaba. Stacy quiso ponerse a reír, pero por la expresión imperturbable, y un tanto intimidante de Kim, era obvio que no bromeaba. Solamente Niel, lento pero seguro, hizo memoria y dio una respuesta que rompió un incómodo silencio de casi dos minutos:

—Pues… podrías usar un conjuro de _Revivir a los Muertos_, solo necesitarías tener el cuerpo de la persona, y a un clérigo de nivel alto que lo traiga de vuelta.

—No hay cuerpo. Si acaso unos anteojos —respondió Kim interesada.

—Bueno, en dado caso, si consigues a un clérigo de nivel doce o mayor, podrías usar el conjuro _Resurrección_. Basta parte del cuerpo de la persona, o un objeto que haya traído con él al momento de morir. —respondió Niel recordando.

—¿Solo eso? ¿Las gafas y un sujeto en túnica y listo? —respondió la baterista.

—Pues… el conjuro tiene algunos componentes, pero no los recuerdo… pero si me das un momento… —el joven Niel se puso de pie y salió de la cocina.

Kim lo siguió con la mirada hasta la puerta. El resto de los muchachos en el lugar seguían sin decir nada. Ni ruido de platos, cubiertos o sorbos de café se escucharon, hasta que Niel entró de vuelta en el lugar cargando un gordo tomo titulado _Calabozos y Dragones, Guía del Jugador_.

—¡Aquí esta! —dijo el joven finalmente — como componentes del conjuro, además del objeto del difunto, se necesita agua bendita para rociar y algunos diamantes con un valor total de 10,000 piezas de oro.

—¿Diez mil piezas de oro? —dijo finalmente Wallace —¿Cuánto se supone que es eso en dólares? Eso explica porque los muertos siguen así, muertos.

—Sí, eso dice. Diez mil piezas de oro —concluyó Niel, no sin antes agregar —no se pueden revivir por este medio personas que hayan muerto por edad y quienes sean traídos de vuelta por este conjuro perderán un nivel de experiencia o dos puntos de _constitución_ en caso de ser nivel uno…

—Eso responde tu pregunta, Kim —dijo entonces Stills, para después tomar el sorbo final de su taza de café.

—Tengo una más —dijo entonces la chica —¿Alguno de ustedes tiene 10,000 piezas de oro?

Por la manera en que todos la miraron, y en que Stephen escupió el café ensuciando toda la mesa, Kimberly comprendió la negativa. Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta, esperando que el viejo robot mesero hubiera tenido mejor suerte en su investigación.

Mientras tanto, a varios kilómetros de ahí, en California, una linda chica rubia se vestía frente a su espejo, buscando el cambio de look ideal para comenzar una nueva temporada de la telenovela en la que trabajaba. Se recogía el cabello, y luego lo saltaba, se ponía pañoletas, listones, incluso se probó una gorra y nada le gustó. Finalmente, se peinó en una coleta de caballo y decidió tomar distraídamente los gruesos anteojos cuadrados que descansaban inertes sobre la cómoda. Se los colocó sobre el rostro, y se miró al espejo.

No muy convencida de su apariencia, estuvo por quitarse las gafas, cuando escuchó una peculiar voz en su cabeza. Se escuchaba distante, apagada, como si viniera de muy lejos… y al mismo tiempo manara del plástico mismo del que estaba hecho el armazón de los lentes. La voz dijo:

—_No, no, no. Déjalos. No te ves nada mal con ellos. De hecho, te ves más hermosa que nunca… me pregunto, ¿qué diría Scott Pilgrim si te viera así?_

Y dejándose los anteojos puestos, Lisa Miller sonrió al espejo, y por un momento pensó que sería una muy buena idea visitar a sus viejos amigos de Toronto.


	7. Depende del Cristal con que se mira

**7. **_Depende del cristal con que se mira_

El siguiente día comenzó para Kim como cualquier otro. Sin novedades a la vista respecto a la investigación que realizaba con su amigo el robot mesero. ¿Su amigo? De ninguna manera. Solo le parecía interesante el loco proyecto de ese montón de chatarra, y ella no tenía nada mejor que hacer realmente mientras Scott y Ramona no volvieran de su viaje.

Tal vez, la extraña conexión de esta investigación con Scott Pilgrim era lo que mantenía a Kim interesada. Después de todo, se había perdido la más grande y peligrosa batalla de la vida de su amigo, y precisamente este caso giraba en torno a la misteriosa figura del grande y terrible fundador de la Liga de los Malvados ExNovios de Ramona: Gideon Gordon Graves.

Scott no hablaba mucho de él, pero a cualquier persona a quien se le preguntara por este personaje, respondía con una extraña mezcla de admiración, respeto y terror. Un terror generado cuando un poder inmenso se adereza con una buena dosis de maldad y locura.

Fuera como fuese, Gideon estaba muerto. Se había ido y la única forma que Kim conocía para traerlo de vuelta estaba fuera de las posibilidades de la mayoría. Lo único que le angustiaba, era que los antiguos secuaces del demente magnate G-Man, sí que podían tener los recursos necesarios para traerlo de vuelta, lo único que necesitaban, eran unos anteojos que habían desaparecido misteriosamente y sin dejar rastro la misma noche de la batalla entre Scott y Gideon.

Nadie conocía el paradero de las gafas, y, de hecho, el viejo robot mesero se había enviado a sí mismo en paquetería hasta Estados Unidos solo para investigar a algunos de los posibles poseedores de los lentes, esperando tener suerte y recuperarlos para ponerlos a salvo.

Aquella tarde, al salir de su turno en la tienda de videos, Kim decidió pasar frente a la casa de Scott y Ramona, para ver como creció el pasto del frente y, tal vez, para lanzar alguna piedra a las ventanas. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a una persona conocida parada en la puerta del frente a punto de tocar.

Lisa se encontraba a punto de tocar la puerta de la casa. Por los diarios acumulados frente a la puerta y lo largo del pasto, pareciera que no había habido nadie ahí durante días. Revisó el papel donde tenía anotada la dirección en que residía actualmente su viejo amigo Scott, pero antes de siquiera poner una mano sobre la puerta, escuchó una voz que la llamaba:

—¡Lisa!

Al girarse, se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que con su amiga del colegio Kimberly Pine. Su melena roja y rostro llenó de pecas eran inconfundibles. Tan pronto la vio, Lisa corrió a encontrarse con ella muy sonriente, _pero la reacción de Kim la verla no fue para nada positiva._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —_dijo la chica pelirroja _con una clara expresión de molestia en el rostro._

—Pues tuve algunos días libres entre las filmaciones de mi telenovela, así que vine a visitarlos. ¡Me da gusto verte Kim! ¿Sabes dónde está Scott? —respondió la rubia muy contenta.

—_Él no está aquí. Está de viaje, con su novia_ —_la voz de Kim se escuchaba extrañamente ronca y distorsionada, e incluso parecía que había hecho hincapié en la palabra "novia" al pronunciarla._

—Oh, ya veo. Espero vuelva pronto, me gustaría mucho verlo. —respondió Lisa manteniendo una actitud alegre.

—_Lo dudo mucho_. —dijo Kim, _y su mirada fija, se volvió casi maliciosa al reparar en los anteojos que traía Lisa_ —_¿De dónde sacaste esos anteojos?_

—¿Estos? Los compré por internet. En una subasta. Pertenecieron al famoso inventor y promotor musical G-Man Graves. ¿No te gustan?

—_No, quítatelos_ —respondió Kim y su voz se escuchó casi como un gruñido.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa, Kim? —ya asustada, Lisa comenzó a retroceder, mientras la baterista caminaba implacable, levantando una mano hacia ella en actitud amenazante.

—_¡He dicho que te los quites!_ —_y al pronunciar estas palabras, la voz de Kim se escuchó feroz y muy distinta, completamente ajena a ella_ —_dame… esos… anteojos…_

Lisa retrocedió hasta quedar entre la puerta de la casa de Scott y su perseguidora, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, se agacho para protegerse. Pero entonces, otra voz, resonó en su cabeza. Aquella voz jamás la había oído, pero le inspiraba confianza cuando le dijo:

—_No tengas miedo, déjamelo a mí_ —y sin saber más de sí, Lisa se desmayó.

Kim se acercó a la casa de Scott, muy contenta al ver a su amiga Lisa frente a la puerta. Cuando la rubia se giró, en el rostro de Kim se dibujó una sonrisa motivada por un centenar de bellos recuerdos de la época del bachillerato.

—Lisa, ¿Qué haces aquí?_ —_dijo la chica pelirroja con una expresión radiante de alegría en el rostro.

—Pues tuve algunos días libres entre las filmaciones de mi telenovela, así que vine a visitarlos. ¡Me da gusto verte Kim! ¿Sabes dónde está Scott? —respondió la rubia. Kim detectó un dejo de estrés y preocupación en su voz.

—Lo siento, él no está aquí. Está de viaje, con Ramona —respondió Kim gentilmente.

—Oh, ya veo. Espero vuelva pronto, me gustaría mucho verlo. —respondió Lisa manteniendo la mirada en el piso y mostrándose muy afligida.

—Lamento decirlo, pero creo que tardarán en volver. ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Kim, preocupada por su amiga, pero al notar que ella no respondía, finalmente puso su atención en las raras gafas que la rubia llevaba sobre la cara—¿De dónde sacaste esos anteojos?

—¿Estos? Los compré por internet. En una subasta. Pertenecieron al famoso inventor y promotor musical G-Man Graves. ¿No te gustan? —dijo ella nerviosa.

—Ehmm… bueno, se te ven bien. ¿Me permites verlos de cerca? —dijo Kim, temiendo que esas gafas fueran aquellas que ella andaba buscando, y que además, pudieran estar teniendo un efecto negativo en su amiga.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te pasa, Kim? —De pronto, Lisa estalló en un arranque de miedo e histeria, al grado de que comenzó a retroceder huyendo de Kim.

—Tranquila, Lisa. Soy tu amiga, no quiero hacerte daño —intentó calmarla Kim, tendiéndole una mano amistosamente, pero fue inútil. —dame… esos… anteojos…

Lisa retrocedió hasta quedar entre la puerta de la casa de Scott y la chica pelirroja, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, se agacho para protegerse. Estuvo así un momento, hasta que, de pronto, se volvió a poner de pie. Pero esta vez en su mirada había algo diferente.

—¡Hazte a un lado! —dijo la chica rubia con una voz fuerte y ronca muy distinta a la suya. —No tendrás estos anteojos nunca.

Al verla tan distinta, Kim retrocedió, mientras Lisa avanzaba hacia ella con paso amenazante y los ojos velados por una extraña luminiscencia que emanaba de los anteojos que la rubia usaba. Pronto, el extraño brillo se extendió hasta cubrir la cabeza entera de la chica, y su cabello se erizó como el de un gato preparado para pelear.

—¡Déjala en paz! —gritó entonces Kim comprendiéndolo todo — ¡…Gideon!

—No —respondió Lisa con esa atronadora voz tan ajena a si misma —¡Ella es mía! Ahora, prepárate para morir, amiga de Scott Pilgrim.

Y sin esperar un momento más, la rubia se lanzó sobre Kim tirando golpes y patadas. La baterista estaba acostumbrada de verse rodeada de locos peleadores y frikis con super poderes de lucha, pero siendo que Lisa siempre fue una persona tranquila, amable y normal, jamás espero verla en una actitud tan agresiva.

Kim esquivó el primer golpe. Bloqueo el segundo con la palma de la mano, e interceptó la patada con una de sus piernas, leyendo a la perfección el ritmo de los golpes de Lisa. Finalmente, la pelirroja empujó a la rubia para quitársela de encima y adoptó una pose defensiva, mientras el cuerpo de Lisa se reía incontrolablemente:

—Estas pérdida —dijo entonces esa voz extraña que provenía de la cabeza brillante de la chica —apuesto a que tienes miedo de enfrentarte a una vieja amiga tuya. Tus sentimientos hacia esta chica no permiten hacerle daño, pero yo no temo acabar contigo.

—Eres un idiota. —concluyó Kim bajando un instante la guardia —no tienes ni idea de con quien estás hablando. No me conoces ni un poco y aun así intentas predecir lo que voy o no voy a hacer. Para tu información, ahora estas ocupado el cuerpo de una chica, de una amiga mía, y las chicas no tememos golpear aun a nuestras amigas, sobre todo si se hace por su bien…

Y sin esperar un momento más, Kim aplicó su paso veloz, y descargando una bofetada sobre el rostro de Lisa, le aflojó los anteojos de la cara, y termino por removerlos completamente aplicando un potente rodillazo en el estómago de su amiga. La rubia ya separada de la fuente del poder maligno que la controlaba, cayó desmayada en el piso muy tranquila.

—¿Aló? —la voz de Kim se escuchó en el intercomunicador integrado que el robot G7 tenía en la cabeza. Por la manera en que se escuchaba la pelirroja, debía estar comiendo algo.

—Hey, Kim. ¿Qué ocurrió? No contestaste ninguna de mis otras llamadas —preguntó el mesero mecánico un tanto preocupado.

—Tan solo digamos que estaba ocupada haciendo tu trabajo. ¿Has tenido suerte en Estados Unidos? —inquirió la baterista devorando un sándwich de mortadela.

—Nada. Me hice pasar por robot mensajero o encuestador, ¡incluso religioso! Todo para interrogar a las seis exnovias de Gideon. Ninguna dice haber tomado los lentes. Más de una se molestaron tanto que me abofetearon.

—¿En serio? ¿Se habrán ofendido por que pensaras que son tan tontas como para tomar un recuerdo del maniaco que las tuvo congeladas por años?

—Ok, para el sarcasmo. ¿Has tenido suerte? —interrogó el robot.

—Alguna. Digamos que una amiga mía de hace años vino a visitarme el día de hoy e intentó asesinarme mientras la controlaba el mismísimo Gideon a través de ciertos anteojos negros…

—¿Qué? ¿Entonces ya los encontraste? ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu amiga? —preguntó curioso el mesero mecánico.

—¿Acaso eres sordo, pedazo de chatarra? Ella trato de matarme. La estaba controlando Gideon. —le recordó Kim sin exasperarse.

—Eso es imposible. Gideon no puede controlar seres humanos desde el lugar donde está. Ni aunque usara sus anteojos.

—¿Cómo rayos lo sabes? —dijo Kim acomodándole la mordida final a su emparedado.

—Eso no importa. Lo sé y estoy seguro de eso. Tal vez, lo que viste hoy, fue una manifestación de los sentimientos residuales de Gideon al momento de morir. Cuando Scott y Ramona lo derrotaron, él estaba sintiendo mucho odio, celos y desprecio. Tan intensas eran estas emociones que debieron impregnarse en los anteojos cuando Gideon murió. De cualquier manera, son peligrosos, y no debes ponértelos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—¿En serio? ¿Porque? —respondió Kim despreocupada.

—Los estas usando ahora ¿verdad? —adivinó el robot cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

—Así es. —dijo Kim entornando la vista. Gideon debía estar realmente muy ciego para usar tantísimo aumento.

—¿Y no escuchas nada? ¿Una voz? ¿Nada?

—Nada . —garantizó la baterista.

—Fascinante. Debe ser que estas tan acostumbrada a tratar con los celos, el rencor y el desprecio propio y hacia los demás que tú misma generas, que te has vuelto inmune a influencias externas. —dedujo la maquina asombrada.

—¿Estas grabando esta conversación? —preguntó Kim entonces.

—Sí, ¿porque?

—Para acordarme de que debo aplastarte la cabeza cuando vuelvas por haber dicho eso. Vuelve pronto —dijo gentilmente la pelirroja y colgó su celular.

Kim se quitó los anteojos, los guardó en su bolsillo y poniéndose de pie de donde estaba sentada, miro a su amiga Lisa que seguía sujetándose la mejilla que tenía enrojecida a causa de la gran bofetada de Kim.

—Descuida, Lisa, te pondrás bien. No esta tan roja. Anda, ven. Te invitó otro sándwich de mortadela —y sonrió alegremente a su amiga.


	8. Un Fantasma del Pasado

8. _Un fantasma del pasado_

Llovia. Habían pasado tres días desde que Lisa llegara a Toronto y ella y Kim habían tenido mucho tiempo para pasar juntas e intercambiar impresiones y anécdotas sobre muchas cosas. Por alguna razón, Scott Pilgrim solía ser un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones, pero a la pelirroja no le molestaba en lo más mínimo hablar de eso con Lisa.

Lisa había sido una gran amiga suya desde su tiempo en bachillerato. La consideró siempre como una de sus mejores amigas y el tiempo y la distancia no habían podido cambiar eso.

Finalmente, llegando la plática al punto inevitable, Kim le comentó a Lisa acerca de la misteriosa investigación que estaba realizando con su socio, el robot mesero. Sí. Socio. Esa era una palabra que Kim consideraba adecuada, por no implicar un acercamiento emocional de ningún tipo y aun denotar que existía un acuerdo de buscar un fin común. Eso, y que no se escuchaba tan absurdo como decir que era amiga de una pieza de maquinaria avanzada.

—Pero entonces… ¿de alguna forma, el alma de Gideon Graves vive en los anteojos? —Lisa miro el objeto con miedo.

Los lentes descansaban sobre la mesa. No tenían nada de especial. Tenían una forma cuadrangular redondeada y su armazón era delgado y color plata. Las patas estaban un poco chuecas y uno de sus cristales incluso tenía varios arañazos. Se veían como un inofensivo par de anteojos, pero para Lisa, tenían un toque siniestro que casi le susurraba maldiciones inteligibles en un incomprensible lenguaje de orcos.

Tal vez, su encuentro directo con el poder maligno de los lentes la había vuelto susceptible… o tal vez había visto demasiado _El Señor de los Anillos_.

—Por lo que yo sé, no se trata como tal de… su alma, pero si sus sentimientos en el momento en que se le cayeron, justo cuando Ramona y Scott le dieron el golpe final… —respondió pensativa la baterista. —de hecho… me suena como a que…

—¿Cómo a que Gideon Graves era en realidad un mago tenebroso y sus lentes son en realidad un _Horrocrux_ que contiene una pieza de su mutilada alma que se desprendió del resto cuando asesinó a algún _muggle_ inocente? —completó Lisa aterrada, alejándose cuanto podía de los anteojos.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —la interrumpió Kim —¡Y deja ya de leer, ver o rolear en internet esas historias de _Harry Potter_!

Ambas chicas bajaron su mirada para observar al inmóvil accesorio.

—Por lo que ese inútil robot dijo, son solo emociones lo que contienen estos lentes. Emociones malas, y no una parte real de la conciencia de Graves. Digo, no es como que eso tenga sentido ni pase muy a menudo, pero cuando se trata con un demente megalómano como Gideon, que este tipo de cosas le pasen no debe ser tan inusual. —completó la pelirroja.

—¡Es cierto! Tu amigo el robot mesero, ¿cómo dices que se llama? —recordó la rubia, un poco más animada. —¡Muero por conocerlo! Suena como que es muy simpático. ¿Volverá pronto?

—No tengo la menor idea. Se supondría que teniendo nosotras los lentes él debería estar de regreso cuanto antes. Pero con eso de que al momento de viajar se pone en modo de ahorro de energía no responde llamadas ni mensajes… —dijo Kim con un dejo de enojo —Dice que se llama G7 (vaya nombre estúpido) y no, no es mi amigo. Si tuviera que elegir un aparato electrónico para ser mi amigo, sería mi televisión o mi _playstation_, pero definitivamente no él.

La plática siguió animadamente, mientras afuera caía un extraño e inusual aguacero que se intensificaba y de pronto, sin avisar se transformó en un atronadora tormenta eléctrica.

El primer trueno tomó por sorpresa a las chicas, que con las luces encendidas y las ventanas corridas no notaron el relámpago.

Lisa saltó de su asiento, mientras que Kim se puso alerta como un gato.

El aguacero siguió su marcha acompasada de pesados goteos y salpicaduras. Las chicas se miraron una a la otra hasta que lisa rompió el silencio:

—¿Escuchaste, Kim? ¿No creerás que se trata de…?

—¿Una tormenta eléctrica? No lo creo, suena tan solo como un trueno aislado…

Tres relámpagos más acompañados de sus respectivos truenos la interrumpieron haciendo que Lisa se aferrara fuerte a un cojín del sillón. Definitivamente era una tormenta eléctrica.

Las chicas no tuvieron oportunidad de hacer ningún comentario más, cuando un rayo especialmente luminoso se encendió en el horizonte y con un crujir descomunal, al sonar del trueno las luces del edificio entero se apagaron, dejando completamente a oscuras todos los departamentos, incluido el de Kim.

—Kim, deprisa, ¿recuerdas las precauciones del ayuntamiento? "Mantenerse dentro de casa, alejarse de ventanas, puertas, chimeneas, estufas, tuberías, lavabos y otros conductores eléctricos. Desconectar los electrodomésticos y no usar el teléfono o cualquier otro equipo eléctrico…" —comenzó a recitar Lisa muy nerviosa, como si lo leyera de prisa de un panfleto de seguridad distribuido por el gobierno.

—¿Cómo se supone que desconecte los aparatos eléctricos si debo mantenerme lejos de ellos? ¿Acaso las instrucciones son exclusivamente para gente con telequinesis? —contestó Kim con molestia, levantándose del sofá y caminando a oscuras.

—¿Pero a dónde vas? —La interrogó Lisa al ver que la pelirroja se ponía su impermeable y sus botas. —debemos permanecer adentro.

—A meter al gato —dijo Kim poniéndose un sombrero para lluvia y el resto de su impermeable —no les hace bien la lluvia, ni los rayos. Mucho menos cuando están mezclados.

Y sin decir más salió del departamento para luego dirigirse a la ventana del pasillo y asomarse. No había querido alertar a Lisa, pero ni aun con la lluvia que caía a cantaros ni con el ensordecedor sonido de los truenos había dejado de notar un ruido de pasos en la escalerilla de emergencia… sin mencionar aquel grave retumbar como del andar de un gigantesco par de pies, mal disimulado con el crujido de los truenos. Y, para colmo de males, Kim no tenía gato.

La chica pelirroja salió por la ventana cayendo sobre el pequeño pasillo flotante de la escalerilla de emergencias. Trató de mirar hacia el nivel superior, aprovechando la momentánea luz que le prestaba un rayo en la distancia. Avanzó con cuidado sobre el metal mojado, pisando firmemente con sus botas de goma, hasta que al pie de la escalera del siguiente piso escuchó un par de pesados pies que caían a su espalda.

Tuvo solo un segundo para voltear y encontrarse con una cara conocida. No necesito más que una décima de segundo para comprenderlo todo y actuar en consecuencia.

Ante ella, tenía la silueta ancha y fornida de un hombre calvo y musculoso. Usaba unos delgados lentes oscuros, pantalón blanco y una camisa de manga corta muy ajustada en color negro. El sujeto estaba parado bajo la lluvia como si nada sucediera y le sonreía a Kim con maldad. Aunque la chica no hubiese reparado en la insignia plateada que ostentaba en su camisa con forma de tres triángulos invertidos, había sabido que ese tipo era un empleado de Industrias Graves.

Por alguna razón, todos los gorilas de esa empresa lucían exactamente iguales.

Y no era solo eso. La sola presencia de ese individuo tenía un motivo rematadamente obvio. ¿Qué estarían buscando las personas de la empresa de Gideon en el departamento de ella, sino los anteojos de su jefe muerto? Matones forzudos en plena lluvia bajo la luz de los relámpagos no son buena señal para nadie, y Kim no se detuvo a intercambiar direcciones de _Twitter, _sino que hizo todo este proceso mental en un segundo y en el mismo instante en que volteaba aprovecho la misma inercia de su cuerpo para propinar una efectiva patada al individuo que se tambaleo cayendo hacia atrás.

O habría caído, de no ser porque otros tres idénticos subían ya por la escalera tras él y lograron sostenerlo a tiempo.

Los cuatro individuos, perturbadoramente idénticos, se lanzaron en contra de la chica en el impermeable que, entendiendo que ellos pensaban que traía consigo los anteojos, comenzó a subir las escaleras, piso por piso hasta el tejado del edificio.

Arriba en el cielo, las nubes chocaban y resplandecían con cada relámpago que generaban como una enorme colcha que se frota contra el cabello o contra sí misma, generando destellos eléctricos. La lluvia no parecía querer amainar y gran parte del techo del edificio de departamentos estaba encharcado.

Al llegar a la orilla del tejado, Kim se dio la vuelta y encaro a los cuatro guarros, a quienes las gotas de lluvia les resbalaban por la calva, pero no parecía molestarles.

—Bueno… es hora de darles lo que han venido a buscar. Tal vez no sea lo que su jefe quiere, pero si están aquí, es porque no están buscando otra cosa sino una paliza gratuita —adoptó pose de batalla preguntándose porque no habría tomado sus baquetas o aunque sea un par de cucharones de la cocina.

Al instante, uno de ellos, enfadado por la patada que le propino la chica un momento antes, se lanzó contra ella con los brazos por delante para atraparla. Kim leyó sus movimientos sin problema y lanzando una patada de barrido bajo, no solo quedo fuera del alcance del matón sino que le aplicó un fuerte impacto en las piernas que lo derribó hasta el suelo, levantando además el agua del charco, mojando a otros dos de ellos, que molestos, se lanzaron contra ella, uno por delante y otro por detrás.

Un esfuerzo inútil, ya que Kim, recordando sus años de gimnasta dio un espectacular salto saliendo completamente del alcance de ambos hombres, dejándolos para estrellarse el uno con el otro de frente y al momento que, por el rebote, se separaban y ella caía después de su salto, la ágil baterista fue a aplicarles una firme patada en el rostro, primero a uno, luego al otro, uno con cada pie dejándoles marcada la suela de sus botas de hule.

Empapados y molestos, los tres del suelo se dolieron un momento, pero se pusieron de pie enfurecidos por haber recibido una paliza de una chica y casi resoplaban como toros cuando se pusieron de pie. El sujeto restante, que no había atacado, se unió a la indignación de sus compañeros y decidió atacar junto con ellos en un intento de superar a la chica por ventaja de cuatro a una.

—¿Si tranquilos no pudieron ni tocarme, que les hace pensar que lo lograrán segados de rabia por el duro golpe que recibieron en su orgullo varonil? —dijo para si la pelirroja, al momento que los cuatro hombres se lanzaban en su contra simultáneamente.

Segundos después, el sombrero para lluvia de Kim, cayó de su cabeza pelirroja, precedido de los cuatro matones que estaban de nuevo en el suelo. Y es que siendo baterista, Kimberly había aprendido a sentir, detectar, identificar y marcar el ritmo de una canción, cosa que aplicó en la lucha de tal forma que podía leer como en un libro los ritmos de pelea de sus adversarios, con una habilidad tal, que era difícil que pudieran conectarle un golpe directamente. Y no importaba que fuesen dos, tres o cuatro. Con ritmos tan predecibles, era solo como escuchar varios _beats_ al mismo tiempo, cíclicos y repetitivos, pudiendo predecir en que momento golpearía cada uno.

—Excelente, señorita Pine, excelente —escuchó detrás suyo una voz que le parecía familiar, solo distorsionada por un amplificador electrónico —debí suponer que siendo amiga de Scott Pilgrim sería un duro hueso de roer…

La chica se dio la vuelta y se encontró, sin ninguna sorpresa, de que era Wilfred Kafkenksy, ni más ni menos. Vestía una gabardina negra como la noche de la fiesta de Julie y usaba los mismos lentes oscuros a pesar de ser una tarde lluviosa y nublada. Tenía el mismo peinado destartalado, absurda manera de disimular su calvicie, denotada mayormente por su cabello encanecido. Pero no tenía un solo cabello mojado, aun a pesar de que con todo y su precaución, la melena pelirroja de Kim ya estaba empapada.

¿Por qué? Porque Kafkensky venía en la cabina de control con forma de domo de vidrio de un descomunal vehículo robótico de forma humanoide. El tremendo _mecha_ asomaba sus enormes manos por encima del borde del techo del edificio y sonaba como que había destrozado un par de ventanas al momento de subir hasta ahí, escalando por una de las paredes de la construcción.

Kim lo miró con desprecio. Ahora los vecinos querrían cobrarle esas ventanas porque las quebraron "sus visitas".

—Deberás disculparnos, Kimberly querida que tardáramos tanto en… contactarte, pero aun para nuestras bases de datos eres un blanco evasivo.

—A callar, villano de comic barato. Dime, ¿cómo fue que diste conmigo?

—Kim, Kim, Kim. —dijo el hombre rebosante de confianza —pertenezco a la industria de la farándula y el entretenimiento. Tenemos ojos y oídos en todos lados, sin mencionar que cada vez que contratas televisión por cable, te suscribes a un video-club o llenas una encuesta de opinión en un establecimiento de discos, pasas a formar parte de nuestras bases de datos…

—Pues te diré lo mismo que a tus amigos del Club de Cabello para Hombres, lo único que conseguirás aquí de mi será una golpiza inolvidable. —y sin esperar un segundo más, se lanzó en contra de la tremenda máquina. Cuál no sería su sorpresa al notar que su potente patada rebotaba en el domo traslucido de la cabina, y, al volver a caer al suelo mojado, notaria un dolor intenso e incomodidad en su tobillo.

—Buen intento, baterista, pero ¿acaso crees que no me previne especialmente con cristal a prueba de impactos? —se burló satisfecho Wilfred —todo este robot esta hecho de un polímero especial que rebota los golpes a través de vibraciones especiales… así que si crees que tus huesos son más fuertes que esta máquina, adelante, dame todo lo que tengas…

Kim apretó los dientes mirando al administrador con desprecio. Le dolía el tobillo y sabía que lo mismo sucedería con cualquier otro de sus miembros que impactara en la superficie de ese enorme vehículo de combate.

—Malditos robots... —pensó la chica —maldito este enorme, y maldito el pequeño y desconsiderado que no tuvo la decencia de volver a tiempo para cuidar los preciados lentes de su miope y cretino amo…

Kafkensky se sonrió, complacido de la desesperación de la chica y entonces prosiguió:

—Dado que de ti parece que no obtendré nada… veré si tengo mejor suerte con… tu invitada — y moviendo una de las descomunales manos de su monstruoso vehículo, haciendo un enorme agujero en la pared del edificio, sustrajo a Lisa desde el departamento, alzándola.

La chica rubia lanzo un grito de horror al notar que, de un momento a otro, la pared del departamento de su amiga se partía dando paso a una enorme mano mecánica que la sujetaba y la sacaba al frio y humedad de la lluvia torrencial de afuera. Era una vista impresionante. La altura, el cielo tormentoso, el robot enorme piloteado por un hombre mayor, su amiga Kim parada en el tejado del edificio, rodeada de cuatro gorilones inconscientes. De no estar gritando al borde de un ataque de histeria, tal vez Lisa habría apreciado lo genial que era todo aquello.

—¿Pero que tenemos aquí? —dijo Wilfred sonriente cuando miró a la chica que sujetaba con su tremenda mano robótica —pero si es la estrella telenovelas norteamericanas de reciente aparición, Lisa Miller… tienes amigos importantes, ¿no es así, señorita Pine?

—¡Suéltala, remedo de genio malvado, o te arrepentirás! —lo amenazó la chica pelirroja desde el tejado sin saber realmente que hacer.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y si no lo hago, que va a suceder…?

Pero Wilfred no terminó de decir lo que planeaba, porque en ese instante, con el brillo y la velocidad de un relámpago, un corte limpio apareció en el brazo del enorme robot, y la pieza completa fue a parar sobre el tejado desprendiéndose del resto del vehículo, como si nunca hubiera sido parte de él.

Pero no aterrizó sola. Segundos antes, _otra cosa_ había aterrizado en el techo, casi con la suavidad y firmeza de una gaviota al pararse en la superficie del agua.

Se trataba de una resplandeciente silueta, difuminada y poco clara, como de una persona que se ve a través de un televisor mal sintonizado. Se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo, y cargaba en su mano lo que aprecia una espada afilada, que lo identificaba como el autor del cercenamiento del brazo del enorme robot de Wilfred.

Al ponerse de pie, Kim alcanzó a notar que tenía la apariencia de un joven, delgado y alto. De cabello un poco largo y bien arreglado. Parecía llevar una camisa roja y un pantalón blanco; y destellaba con una apariencia translucida que lo hacía parecer una especie de espejismo. Un espejismo con una katana que había rebanado el brazo de un robot gigante.

Kim jamás lo había visto, pero algo en su actitud, apariencia y momento justo en que decidió aparecer la hizo pensar que debía tratarse de…

—¡GIDEON…! —Gritó entonces Wilfred perdiendo toda su mal fingida calma, echándose hacia atrás, mientras su robot se tambaleaba falto de uno de sus brazos con los que se sujetaba del edificio.

—Gideon… —repitió Kim mirando incrédula a la figura reluciente que estaba de pie ante ella.

—_Se acabó tu fiesta Rat-kensk… el Gran Gato está de vuelta en casa…_ —amenazó al administrador alzando su espada hacia él. La voz del recién llegado es escuchaba distorsionada, como si se perdiera en un mar de ruido blanco similar al de las televisiones viejas.

—¡Imposible! ¿Qué clase de… truco barato es este? —dijo Wilfred perdiendo la compostura.

—_Tu deberías decirme, eres el Amo Indiscutible de los Trucos Baratos _—respondió _Gideon_ mirando en torno suyo donde cuatro matones idénticos descansaban inconscientes y un enorme brazo robótico de plástico en cuya palma, ahora abierta, la pobre Lisa se había desmayado de la impresión.

El rostro del joven ingenio musical se giró hacia la chica pelirroja que se había quedado en silencio impresionada analizando la situación.

—¿_Te… encuentras bien? —_preguntó con sus ojos brillantes y difusos en los que hacían falta un par de anteojos..

Pero Kim estaba viendo más allá de él y le alertó de pronto, señalando hacia donde se encontraba Wilfred gritando, aun sujetándose el tobillo:

—¡Cuidado, idiota…!

—De ninguna manera, ¡no es admisible! No fallaré estando tan cerca… —el viejo administrador presionó un botón y el asiento al que estaba fijo por varios cintos, se transformó en una especie de _jet pack_ al tiempo que el domo translucido se retraía permitiéndole salir disparado con la velocidad que un par de cohetes atados a su espalda le permitían.

Apenas le dio tiempo de voltear al resplandeciente _Gideon, _para ver como Kafkensky tomaba en sus brazos a la inconsciente Lisa y se elevaba en el aire en dirección a las nubes amenazantes de tormenta, desapareciendo entre ellas.

—¡Lisa…! —gritó enfurecida la pelirroja viendo a su amiga siendo llevada fuera de su alcance.

En ese momento, las nubes negras se disolvieron revelando tras de sí un cielo despejado, la lluvia cesó y no hubo ningún trueno más. Detrás de aquel fuerte cumulo de nubes, se alcanzaba ver algún tipo de enorme vehículo volador. Parecía un ancho avión lleno de ventilas y hélices que giraban manteniéndolo a flote. La insignia de Industrias Graves lo decoraba por todo el fuselaje…

—_Wilfred maldito…_ —dijo entonces _Gideon_ —_El Grave Stormbrewer XG… debí saber que usarías sus tormentas artificiales para algo más que solo arruinar los conciertos de la competencia… _

¡Plam!

Con un golpe tremendo aplicado con maestría sobre su mejilla por parte de la pelirroja, la figura resplandeciente del joven magnate fue parar al suelo cayendo de bruces cerca del borde del tejado.

—_Kim… espera… —_dijo él. Su figura comenzó a perder nitidez y parpadeaba débilmente.

—¡Cállate…! —le interrumpió la chica.

—_No lo entiendes, Kimberly, yo no soy…_ —quiso continuar, pero ella lo interrumpió con un grito tremendo.

—¡HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES, DESPRECIABLE BALDE DE TORNILLOS!

En ese momento, el sistema holográfico de G7 falló y la imagen de Gideon se desvaneció como en un televisor que se funde, dejando en su lugar al opaco y maltratado cuerpo del robot, tirado sobre la empapada superficie del tejado del edificio de departamentos donde Kim vivía, mientras el sol de la tarde ya no era visible en el firmamento y las luces de la calle comenzaban a encenderse tenuemente…


	9. Sueños Contagiosos

**9. **_Sueños Contagiosos_

Ya estaba oscuro para cuando Kim se asomó de entre los arbustos del parque que se encontraba subiendo la colina, hacia la puerta trasera del enorme edificio que era el Teatro del Caos. No había que ser un genio para adivinar que sería allá el lugar a donde se dirigiría la enorme nave productora de tormentas de Wilfred.

La chica pelirroja apenas si había tenido tiempo de quitarse su impermeable cuando quiso saltar a la acción, caminar calle abajo y patear su camino hasta donde tuvieran a Lisa contenida.

Tan pronto se puso de pie, sintió el frio de una mano robótica que la tomo por la muñeca deteniéndola.

—Suéltame o te romperé el brazo —amenazó la chica a G7 que se ocultaba con ella en los arbustos.

—No te precipites, Kim, debemos ser pacientes. Wilfred espera que cometamos un solo error… que seamos impulsivos… —respondió con su distorsionada voz de máquina, pero llena de emoción humana en el tono.

—¿De verdad? Pues creo que tú me hiciste esperar ya suficiente… Además, ¿cómo sé que de verdad puedo confiar en ti? —le recriminó la chica, al tiempo que se echaba de nuevo al piso al ver que una de las luces de vigilancia pasaba cerca de donde ellos estaba ocultos.

—Primero que nada, tenemos que ser discretos, porque Kafkensky podrá ser un idiota, pero es un idiota con recursos. Piensa que es algo así como un villano de James Bond mal interpretado, así que apuesto a que habrá tendido una trampa, dejando el teatro abierto, pero vigilado, esperando que nos acerquemos para cerrarlo herméticamente en cuanto nos aviste. Es su estilo, insulsamente confiado pero a la vez ridículamente cobarde.

Se quedó mirando a Kim un momento a través de sus ojos de vidrio cuadrados y como ella seguía esperando otra respuesta, el robot continuó:

—Y segundo, puedes confiar en mí, porque me conoces. Hemos trabajado juntos últimamente, estamos del mismo lado de la mesa.

—No. No estamos del mismo lado de la mesa. —respondió impaciente la chica — Ni siquiera creo estar en la misma mesa o remotamente cerca del restaurante metafórico donde ubicas tu susodicha mesa. ¿Cómo podríamos estar del mismo lado si apenas se algo sobre quien realmente eres?

—¿Sobre quién soy? Soy G7, el robot que se hizo pasar por mesero… soy tu amig…

—No te atrevas a decirlo. No si sigues con esa farsa del robot.

—¡Pero soy un robot!

—¡No lo eres!... Bueno, ahora lo eres, pero no lo fuiste siempre… ¡por favor! Incluso el estúpido nombre de robot que te diste te delata… ¡GI-DE-ON!

—¡Eso era un holograma! Te lo expliqué. Por eso me demoré. Estaba instalando ese sistema holográfico y actualizando mis programas de combate.

La chica lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y luego, abriéndolos muchos lo miró con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad.

—Imposible… —dijo entonces la pelirroja— lo creí de cualquier persona… excepto de ti…

—¿Y se puede saber de qué estás hablando ahora? —la miró el robot expresando en su voz todo el desconcierto que su rostro no expresaba.

—Estas… avergonzado de quien eres. —Contestó ella —Y la verdad, aun sin haberte conocido mientras estabas vivo, no puedo creer que tú, el grande y petulante Gideon Gordon "Ge, Ge y más Ge" Graves se pudiera sentir inseguro de quien en realidad es… A menos que todo sea una farsa, como cuando encendiste el holograma y te mostraste seguro ante Wilfred en mi tejado… si… exactamente de esa manera… Dime, ¿eres así desde que Scott y Ramona te partieron el trasero, o siempre fuiste un pobre patético y asustadizo proyectando un holograma de alguien genial y seguro de sí mismo?

El robot aunque inexpresivo, casi podía leerse en su rostro de metal que miraba enfadado a la pelirroja.

—Suficiente, me niego a tener esta conversación. —dijo volteando con un chirrido metálico su vista hacia el Teatro del Caos.

—Oh, no. Eso sí que no. No después de todo lo que hemos pasado, Señor Mesero-Psicoanalista-Robot-Fantasma Malvado. Comenzaras a hablar acerca de ti en este mismo instante o si no…

—¿O si no que?

—O si no caminaré, patearé los traseros de esos calvos, entraré en el teatro y rescataré a Lisa por mi cuenta y me tomaré el tiempo de destrozar tus preciosos lentes de marca, tu único boleto de vuelta a la vida.

—Pero eso no tendría ningún provecho. Wilfred cerraría herméticamente el Teatro mucho antes de que…

Pero no pudo terminar, en ese momento Kim se puso de pie y se dispuso a caminar calle abajo. G7 casi tuvo que lanzarse sobre ella para tomarla de la muñeca y detenerla antes de que los guardias de Industrias Graves la vieran.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Diablos, Kimberly, debería haber maneras más sensatas de resolver nuestras diferencias… —dijo el robot cuando él y la chica volvieron a esconderse en los arbustos.

—Las hay, empieza a cantar de una buena vez. Y esta vez no quiero mentiras. Ya conozco todas las que puedes inventar, así que para variar, ¿porque no me dices la verdad?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Quieres saber si mi atormentada alma está retorciéndose en el infierno? ¿o como hago para comunicarme desde la otra vida usando este robot?

—Por supuesto que no. Esas tonterías de película de miedo barata me tienen sin cuidado. Quiero saber algo de verdad interesante, algo vergonzoso, como… ¿cuándo fue que te volviste un cretino? —dijo ella despreocupada.

—¿En serio? ¿Entonces nuestra sensata y muy adulta prueba de confianza se convirtió en un juego de" verdad o reto"?

—¡Que buena idea! Entonces aquí está tu pregunta: ¿Qué hay con tus exnovias? —preguntó Kim de pronto.

—¿Mis exnovias?

—Sí, así es. Scott me contó que eran siete y que las metiste en frascos de conservas o algo así.

—Eran unidades de suspensión criogénica. Y no eran siete. Eran seis. Ramona nunca ocupo su sitio. —la voz del robot sonó extrañamente nostálgica en este punto.

—Si, si, si. Todos amamos a Ramona Flowers. —dijo impacientemente la baterista —Ya desembucha, quiero escuchar la vergonzosa historia de las exnovias.

—¿Qué cosa quieres saber?

—¡TODO!

_En realidad se trata de una historia larga y complicada. Para la mayoría de las personas, es en extremo difícil recordar con detalle y orden toda la secuencia de acontecimientos que los llevo, por ejemplo, a conocer a una persona, a cultivar una amistad, a generar una relación, a volverse novio de alguien… a pasar momentos buenos y malos, mas malos que buenos, y finalmente a terminar y convertirse en perfectos extraños, en el mejor de los casos, o enemigos, en la gran mayoría de ellos._

_En cambio, para mí, siempre ha sido sencillo. Creo que se debe que mi mente siempre fue una especie de anomalía de la naturaleza. No me considero a mí mismo un genio, eso se los dejo a las revistas especializadas. No digo que mi mente sea superior a la de otras personas, solo digo que siempre fue diferente._

_Por ejemplo. A los ocho años descubrí que era capaz de encerrarme en mi propia mente sin ningún problema. No me refiero a ponerme un par de audífonos y abstraerme del mundo, no, eso puede hacerlo cualquier adolescente. Lo mío era distinto. Yo era capaz de literalmente _introducirme _en mi mente, desapareciendo del mundo de afuera y quedándome en un lugar secreto, privado que yo llamaba para mí mismo, el subespacio._

_Muchos años después, supe que varios físicos teóricos, ocultistas y esotéricos hablaban de una especie de plano inferior, una especie de sombra del mundo físico que servía como vertedero de ideas y pensamientos, un lugar al que la mente podía, bajo ciertas circunstancias, visitar en sus sueños de manera pasajera. Para toda la gente sensata, esta teoría era un disparate sinsentido, o cuando menos, una loca forma de explicar fenómenos físicos que difícilmente podría ser probados con la ciencia actual. En cambio, para mí era una realidad de todos los días._

_Yo descubrí, por ejemplo que era capaz, no solo de encerrarme en el subespacio, sino que además era capaz de desplazarme a través de él, permitiéndome cubrir grandes distancias en tiempos muy cortos. En realidad era muy cómodo, pero tenía sus inconvenientes. Primero, la accesibilidad. Con suficiente practica aprendí a entrar al subespacio sin restricciones, cuando y donde yo quisiera. El problema era salir. Existen ciertas reglas dentro. Reglas distintas a las de afuera y una de ellas son las puertas. De nada servía moverse por el subespacio si al final, no había una puerta de salida hacia el lugar que tu querías llegar. _

_Y segundo, el subespacio no es un lugar muy agradable para estar. Sobre todo si se es… bueno, como yo solía ser entonces. Y es que cuando te digo que entrar al subespacio es quedarse atrapado en tu propia mente, es quedarse atrapado ahí dentro… solo, con todas las cosas buenas y malas que tengas en ella. Y para mí, tristemente siempre fueron cosas malas. Pensamientos pesimistas y desconsoladores, que normalmente eran simples ideas transitorias en mi cabeza, se volvían dentro del subespacio voces que gritaban desenfrenadamente. Al principio pensaba que alguien vivía ahí dentro, alguien que mi odiaba. Después entendí que ese alguien era yo mismo._

_Ok, no te aburras, ya voy a lo que te interesa._

_El caso, es que llegue a edad de preparatoria sin siquiera ser una persona notoria. En ese entonces, Solo era Gideon Gordon Graves, estudiante de bachillerato, a quien su abuela materna llamaba cariñosamente Gordy. No había rastros en mí de talento, ambición, estilo o gusto musical siquiera. Se diría que lo único que me hacía diferente estaba en mi mente y eso no se podía ver a simple vista. A simple vista lo que la gente podía notar era un chico tímido, nerd y delgaducho que usaba un peinado aburrido y lentes demasiado gruesos para su cara._

_La primera persona que se atrevió a ver más allá de eso fue Curtney. Risueña, platicadora y alegre, uno no se espera que una chica como ella terminara de compañera de laboratorio de un chico como yo._

_Un día por accidente, ella descubrió, al derramar una apestosa solución sobre mi cuaderno de notas, que me gustaba escribir poesía. Era poesía mala y triste. Mas mala que triste y la parte más triste es que era realmente mala. Pero eso le mostró a Curtney un lado de mí que nadie más veía y para evitar que yo muriera de vergüenza cada que estuviera en presencia de ella después de haber leído eso, ella compartió conmigo su vergonzosa pasión por la química._

_Así es. La linda Curtney amaba dos cosas. La química y la música. En su mente, de hecho había una extraña correlación entre ambas, y tal como le fascinaba la idea de ser una gran investigadora algún día y descubrir nuevos elementos químicos, le apasionaba también la idea de convertirse en representante de grupos musicales y descubrir talentos en bruto en dondequiera que se encontraran._

_Yo para entonces, los únicos compositores e intérpretes que conocía eran aquellos que aparecían en la banda sonora de mis videojuegos favoritos, así que, cuando Curtney comenzó a hablarme de géneros, estilos y vertientes musicales quede tan deslumbrado que llegue a mi casa a desempolvar el viejo teclado que un tío me había regalado y busque libros de lecciones para aprender a tocar. _

_¿Porque el teclado? Porque los solos de piano y violín son muy románticos y Curtney sabía tocar el violín como los mismos ángeles. Nuestro gusto por la química nos acercó, y nuestro gusto por la música nos acercó más al grado que al final del periodo de clases ella y yo ya éramos novios._

_Yo no había sido el primer chico de ella, pero no pareció tener problema con que ella fuera mi primera novia. Admito que más de una ocasión me vi como un tonto inexperto, pero ella era comprensiva y amable siempre. Tristemente yo no era tan gentil conmigo mismo y en mis paseos por el subespacio, las voces en el vacío se encargaban de recordarme mis errores._

_¿Te mencione que jamás le hablé a Curtey del subespacio? No pensé que fuera importante, pues para mí era de lo más natural y no quería que mi primera novia pensara que yo era un completo lunático. Pero de alguna manera, si afectó. Con el tiempo, ella se volvió más abstraída y taciturna, y mis constantes reprimendas y sentimientos de autocompasión comenzaron a minar su buen ánimo, al grado de que una tarde, simplemente decidió terminar conmigo. Dijo que no era mi culpa que yo no lo había causado, que no debía sentirme mal._

_Pero lo que yo no sabía es que, de hecho, yo lo había causado, era totalmente mi culpa y si me sentí muy mal. De haber sido de noche, habría notado que su cabeza de hecho había empezado a brillar._

_Después de un tiempo de depresión, unos días… semanas o meses, conocí a Riley. Para entonces yo ya era un chico de ultimo grado, interesante y un tanto popular. Siempre se es popular si se tiene una banda en preparatoria. Porque aunque mi relación con Curtney había terminado, yo jamás abandone mi deseo de tocar el teclado y mi gusto por la música._

_Para ese entonces, yo había tomado el ritmo de la preparatoria y me resultaba realmente fácil pasar mis materias, al grado que incluso decidí tomar a mi cargo un grupo como asesor académico. En ese grupo estaba Riley. Era una chica brillante y encantadora, pero revoltosa y muy rebelde. Soñaba con ser roboticista, pero tenía, irónicamente una potente aversión a las matemáticas._

_Con la pronta ayuda de un paciente asesor, descubriría que simplemente tenía una mente inquieta y que bastaba la motivación adecuada para que se concentrara y le resultara sumamente fácil aprender._

_Tal vez yo, como su asesor, le puse demasiada atención, pues a los dos meses de conocernos ya éramos novios. Jamás subestimes el encanto de un chico con una banda._

_Lo que siempre me agradó de Riley fue su mente despierta y creativa. Observadora, tenía la capacidad de encontrar soluciones nuevas a problemas de todos los días. Tenía la mente de una inventora._

_De hecho, más de una vez me permitió formar parte de sus proyectos y al cabo del tiempo la ciencia era el lugar común más importante de nuestra relación. Lamentablemente, esa amable extroversión que siempre me agradó de ella, se fue transformando, con el tiempo, en un actitud cerrada y solitaria, al grado de que había tardes que ella prefería quedarse encerrada en su estudio que salir conmigo. Esto poco a poco fue acabando con nuestra relación y una tarde cualquiera termine con ella por teléfono. Yo tenía semanas de no verla, y me enteré que apenas si salía de su habitación para comer y cuando lo hacía, llamaba mucho la atención el extraño brillo que salía de su cabeza._

_No mucho tiempo después, me gradué con honores del bachillerato y varias universidades literalmente se disputaron mi asistencia. De hecho hubo un torneo y una piscina de lodo y no comprendo porque los rectores de dichas universidades estaban obligados a combatir usando sus mejores trajes. De cualquier manera, eso no me impidió que durante las vacaciones conociera a la que sería mi tercera exnovia._

_Nina era la hija del dueño del bar donde mi banda solía tocar. Dado el arraigado alcoholismo de su padre ella era quien administraba realmente el negocio, pero no lo hacía con gran gusto, sino que tenía la esperanza de un día deshacerse del lugar o de no tener alternativa, convertirlo en una boutique. La pasión de Nina era la moda y tan pronto comenzamos a salir, utilizo uno más de sus dones, el reclamo pasivo-agresivo, para animarme a vestir de manera más elegante y juvenil._

_Y no es que siguiera siendo el fachoso nerd que entró a la preparatoria tres años atrás, pero fue hasta que conocí a Nina que adopte mi inigualable estilo de Gran Empresario, Pseudo-Hipster, Super Genial que fui perfeccionando de ahí en delante._

_Ella tenía buen gusto y pronto mi atractivo se vio multiplicado. Al final, esto resulto contraproducente porque cuando Nina se enteró de que yo me había vuelto el integrante más carismático de la banda, se volvió loca de celos y termino conmigo, pensando que había creado un monstruo. Un muy atractivo y carismático monstruo. Lo malo fue que jamás me lo hizo saber. Ella jamás dio muestras… o cuando menos muestras evidentes de estar celosa y aun cuando las cosas estallaron… para mi nada tuvo sentido… ni siquiera ese extraño brillo que por primera vez, pude contemplar en su cabeza. _

_Para cuando entré a la universidad yo ya era casi una celebridad. Conocido en la región por el talento de mi banda (pues me había rodeado de gente muy talentosa, pero yo era la mente y el carisma que los sacaba adelante) y por un par de inventos que hasta entonces había logrado desarrollar, conocí a Sloane durante el primer semestre. Ella era una chica callada y reservada, pero tenía un encanto misterioso y poco común que llamo mi atención. Eso y que parecía la única chica a mi alrededor que no estaba loca por mí. Interesantemente, lo primero que ella vio en mí, fue que yo no era sincero conmigo mismo. Aunque proyectaba hacia afuera una imagen de suficiencia y confianza desmedida, por dentro seguía siendo inseguro y temeroso. _

_Para mí esto no era nada nuevo, no importa cuántos elogios recibiera de afuera, las voces del subespacio siempre gritaban cosas horribles cuando e quedaba suficiente tiempo escuchándolas._

_En cambio, Sloane pudo ver a través de la máscara que yo había inventado, a través de G-man para conocer al verdadero Gideon, e hizo un esfuerzo porque yo mismo me valorara más por quien era que por lo que las demás personas pensaban de mí. Al cabo del tiempo y sin darnos cuenta, nació la química entre nosotros y nos volvimos novios._

_Fue ahí que me di cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Todos mis fracasos amorosos anteriores solo habían alimentado en mi la idea de que, aun cuando yo me esforzaba por hacer funcionar una relación, algo en las demás personas había fallado y la relación había fracasado, pero con Sloane, pude ver como su actitud optimista se fue borrando junto con su sonrisa… y todo se iba desvaneciendo, tragado por la misma oscuridad que me aquejaba a mi… por las voces terribles del subespacio._

_Fue en ese tiempo que descubrí "el brillo". Lo llamé así porque fue el primer síntoma que identifique, y analice de manera presencial por primera vez en Sloane. Tal vez Scott te habló de él. El brillo es la manifestación visible de estar viviendo encerrado dentro de la mente de uno mismo. Se revela en momentos de fuerte estrés emocional y le impide a la persona que lo padece ver el mundo desde una perspectiva que no sea la propia, enfatizando los sentimientos negativos. Es, de cierta manera, una prisión emocional y es altamente contagiosa. Al parecer, era en mí una condición de nacimiento, pero no fue hasta que me relacione a nivel emocional con nadie que descubrí su naturaleza contagiosa._

_De hecho, sería a través del brillo y de su consecuencia lógica, el viaje por el subespacio, que logre hacer mi fortuna y llegar a ser realmente reconocido. _

_Pero, fue hasta después que descubrí que fue el propio brillo el detonante que acabaría con todas mis relaciones... _

—Vaya en verdad estoy desconcertada… —dijo Kim sentada tras el arbusto mirando a su interlocutor robótico. —Creí que la historia de las exnovias sería interesante y estaría llena de truhanerías y engaños… pero simplemente es patética…

—¡Oye…!

—No, no. No me malentiendas. —se apresuró Kim a continuar —Tu reputación te precede. Todos quienes te conocen sienten hacia ti una extraña mezcla de envidia y odio digna no de cualquier idiota, sino de un idiota de ligas mayores, y saber que tuviste todos esos descalabros sentimentales de manera tan… inexperta e inmadura…

—¿Entonces lo que quieres oír es que fui un vil cretino sobrevalorado?

—Pues para ser sincera, sí, eso esperaba.

—Bueno, no si te hace sentir mejor, con Irene y Ginger, mis siguientes dos exnovias fui un completo cretino, soberbio y malvado. Para entonces yo ni siquiera me dignaba a tocar, sino que mi banda se había disuelto (en realidad, Irene me metió en la cabeza la idea de que sin mí no eran nada, y decidí registrar el nombre de la banda y todas sus canciones a mi nombre y los fui sacando uno a uno hasta que me quedé solo yo con todo) y yo me dedicaba a representar a otros talentos jóvenes. Al cabo del tiempo, igual me deshice de ella porque quería robar cámara en todos lados.

»De Ginger me vino la idea de colectar exnovias. Ella tenía la costumbre de guardar trofeos de sus exnovios. Cuando se enteró que comencé a secuestrar a mis exnovias y a ponerlas en unidades de congelación, se volvió loca, reñimos, termine con ella y la congelé.

»Para cuando conocí a Ramona yo ya era un total desquiciado, reconocido representante, inventor, genio del Armamento Emocional y magnate, mi trabajo era ser genial y hacer dinero con ello, mientras que mi hobby era coleccionar chicas con quienes me había relacionado sentimentalmente.

»Por eso reaccioné tan mal cuando me dejó. Nadie deja a Gideon Gordon Graves. NADIE.

—Wow. —dijo Kim asombrada.

—¿Qué? ¿Te maravilla que me convertí, de un humilde e inseguro nerd a un demente secuestrador megalómano? —dijo el robot dandose aire de importancia.

—Para nada. Me intriga que hayas puesto tanto esmero y detalle en contarme las partes aburridas y melosas; y que lo interesante lo hayas condensado tanto.

—Porque eso no era lo más importante. ¿No lo ves? Algo que yo mismo no había notado, sino hasta que quedé atrapado en el Subespacio y tuve tiempo para pensar, fue que cada una de esas siete chicas, dejaron algo de ellas mismas en mí. Antes de ellas yo era distinto, y aunque me di el lujo de menospreciarlas y desecharlas una por una, jamás volví a ser el mismo después de ellas…

»Ellas me contagiaron de sus ilusiones, de sus esperanzas y de sus sueños… lo único que yo pude contagiarles fue "el brillo"… la estúpida prisión mental en la que siempre estuve atrapado…

—Vamos, corta esa platica. Harás que me dé un coma por exceso de cursilerías… —lo interrumpió la pelirroja —y yo que pensé que fanfarroneabas con eso del armamento emocional…

La mirada de G7 hubiera sido de molestia si no fuera porque sus ojos eran solo un par de rectángulos de vidrio.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Tienes también tu historia… ¿Qué hay con ese chico del café, Jason Kim?

El rostro de la chica se puso serio y recordó de pronto que ese robot parlanchín poseído por el espíritu de un villano psicópata era el mismo que la había ayudado esa tarde en el café apenas una semana atrás.

—Silencio.

—Ah no… ahora no te hagas la discreta. Ya me hiciste volcar mi corazón con todos mis desamores y ahora te harás la dura ¿no? ¿Acaso debo preguntar a tus amigos? Te recuerdo que me presentaste con ellos…

—He dicho que te calles…

—Apuesto a que alguien sabrá vergonzosos secretos del pasado de Kimberly Pine… ¿a quién debo preguntar primero? ¿A Stills? ¿A su quince veces exnovia, Julie? O tal vez, debo esperar a que vuelva y preguntar a Scott Pilgrim…

—Una palabra más y no saldrás jamás de la cloaca metafísica en la que estas metido… —se levantó Kim furiosa, mirando al robot con los ojos encendidos sujetándolo del cuello metálico y presumiéndole un fuerte y bien cerrado puño.

—Es hora…—respondió el robot señalando colina abajo. —el cambio de turno de los guardias… es hora de entrar…

La chica se giró para comprobarlo y dejando caer a G7 hasta el suelo, se dispuso a poner en práctica su plan de acción favorito.

—Tienes mucha suerte… ahora desquitaré todo este enojo pateando el trasero de Wilfred… —dijo.


	10. Caos en el Teatro

_**10**_**.** Caos en el Teatro

El majestuoso Teatro del Caos de Industrias Graves, en cualquier ciudad del mundo, representaba la catedral del estilo y el epicentro del buen gusto musical entre los jóvenes de 17 a 28 años… o cuando menos eso decía el estudio que le habían entregado sus bien pagados mercadólogos a Wilfred Kafkensky.

En su tiempo de estar al mando, Gideon optaba menos por verlo como un frio escaparate de negocios y más como un laboratorio vivo y orgánico, donde podía experimentar con el entretenimiento y el espectáculo, ideando nuevas estrategias para dar gusto a las masas.

Si bien, el poner exclusivos clubes a lo largo de Estados Unidos y Canadá no era lo que había vuelto inmensamente rico a Gideon, si representaba una mejora estratégica para colocar sus otros productos, como a las bandas que representaba y a los locos inventos que promovía, desde bolsos con capacidad infinita hasta una aquella rara y muy nociva enfermedad emocional que utilizaba como un arma.

La sucursal de Toronto, por ejemplo, no era lo que aparentaba. Ubicada en la esquina de dos importantes calles, la fachada era la de un viejo edificio de corte conservador, una de esas joyas arquitectónicas de altos techos y llenas de ornamentos de estilo clásico.

Pero una vez cruzando las puertas dobles de cristal, que daban acceso a un pasillo amplio y elegante, se llegaba a un único elevador que solo podía ir hacia abajo. Fue justo en el cambio de turno de los guardias, aquellos sujetos de complexión gorilezca, todos calvos, todos malencarados vistiendo siempre la misma camisa, pantalones, y gafas para sol; por otros exactamente iguales, en que un par de intrusos lograron filtrarse al interior de la construcción.

Aprovechando el murmullo y la agitación momentánea, G7 y Kim bajaron de la colina que los ocultaba y, raudos como el viento, atravesaron la calle hasta la puerta, con el sigilo de una mariposa y un gato. Una pelirroja mariposa dominada por una furia letal, potenciada por la completa falta de remordimiento y una fuerza y violencia contenidas; y un gato metálico, pesado y destartalado moviéndose con la velocidad de un ninja en sobredosis de cafeína.

Avanzaron por el pasillo sin hacer mucho ruido. Solo los pasos metálicos del robot se escuchaban en la penumbra total del lugar, mientras que los pasos apagados de los zapatos de plástico de la chica eran prácticamente imperceptibles.

Ella venia equipada con su par de baquetas de acero reforzado para uso rudo. Por su parte, G7 había modificado la pieza de su espalda para poder sostener la afilada katana que había usado en contra del robot de Wilfred. Había llegado la hora de la batalla final.

Ambos se acercaron al elevador y el mesero metálico detuvo a Kim de presionar el botón de bajada.

—No, no usaremos el elevador. Hay cámaras ahí y es lo que Kafkensky espera.

—¿Entonces?

—Abriré las puertas por la fuerza y bajaremos descolgándonos por el cable que sostiene el elevador, para tener acceso al sistema de ventilación y llegar por él hasta el complejo, debajo del club… —comenzó a maquinar G7 desenvainando su espada y colocándola en la ranura entre ambas compuertas arrodillándose para tener mayor apoyo.

La delgada hoja de la espada crujió un poco y ante la creciente fuerza que el robot ejercía se dobló un instante antes de partirse por la mitad.

—En verdad eres el genio más estupido que he conocido… —observó Kim mirándolo —¡Eres un robot! ¿Por qué rayos no lo intentaste con tus propias manos?

—Esa es una observación muy útil ahora que se ha roto mi única arma —le devolvió la mirada el robot, dirigiendo luego su rostro inexpresivo hacia la media katana que aún tenía en la mano.

—No es una gran pérdida. De haber sido una Hattori Hanzo autentica no se habría roto en primer lugar.

—¿Una que…? —respondió el robot exasperado.

—¿Como que una qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo dices que llevas encerrado en el _super espacio_?

—En primer lugar, es el subespacio, _SUB_, como en "debajo de" y segundo, no tengo porque estar al tanto de tus extrañas referencias a series de _anime_…

—¿Series de anime? ¿Piensas que solo por ser un nombre de origen japonés debe ser de una caricatura…?

Tan entretenidos estaban Kim y el robot en su acalorada conversación que casi no notaron que las puertas del elevador se abrieron y dentro, tres de los secuaces de Wilfred se sorprendieron de encontrarse con la peculiar escena de riña.

—No digo que toooodas las referencias a cultura japonesa tengan que ser de series de anime, pero no me puedes culpar por pensar que la mayoría lo sean…

—Se acabó. No pienso discutir contigo si te niegas a admitir que en eso te has equivocado…

Desconcertados, los tres gorilones miraron a un lado y a otro, pero antes de que siquiera alcanzaran a reaccionar, G7 y Kimberly soltaron cada uno un fuerte puñetazo en contra del primero de los guardias y antes de que los otros dos pudieran defenderse, fueron también neutralizados por el mesero y la baterista, quienes entraron en el elevador sacando del módulo a los inconscientes empleados del teatro.

—Excelente maniobra. ¿Quién diría que el viejo truco de la discusión falsa funcionaría? —observó G7 ya dentro del elevador mientras iniciaban el descenso hacia el club.

—¿Maniobra? No tengo idea de que hablas. Aun te golpearé por los comentarios que hiciste —le aclaró la pelirroja tranquilamente.

—¿Qué…? —atinó a decir el robot poco antes de que el descenso se acelerara el último tramo antes de detenerse suavemente.

La puerta del elevador se abrió y la luz que salía de dentro del módulo fue lo único que les permitió ver, pues el club entero estaba en tinieblas y sumido en un silencio de muerte.

Kim y G7 dieron un paso afuera del ascensor, y la única línea de luz que los iluminaba se fue volviendo angosta cuando las puertas se cerraron, hasta desaparecer.

Justo en ese momento, una luz se encendió. Era la de una poderosa lámpara que apuntaba directamente hacia ellos. Al mismo tiempo, otra luz se encendió al otro extremo del club, iluminando el escenario.

Era una plataforma alta y amplia, diseñada para albergar sobre si los más geniales conciertos de las bandas manejadas por Gideon, el ingenio musical de actualidad, pero, habiendo cerrado el Teatro, yacía descuidada e incluso varios paneles del fondo habían sido desprendidos y era posible ver las gruesas vigas de la estructura de hierro que sostenía y formaba el escenario.

Un mar de tinieblas separaba a los recién llegados de la plataforma del Teatro del Caos, en donde, con una sonrisa para nada disimulada, Wilfred Kafkensky se encontraba de pie, vistiendo su atuendo habitual y con toda su clásica actitud de villano estereotípico. Detrás de él, firmemente sujeta a un enorme panel circular a través de cintillos y muñequeras se encontraba Lisa Miller, que con la cabeza gacha y el cuerpo flojo se encontraba inconsciente.

Kim no lo notó en ese momento, pero sobre el rostro de su amiga rubia ya no lucían los anteojos de Gideon.

—Bienvenidos a mi Santuario del Renacimiento… —dijo el viejo con tono dramático extendiendo sus brazos con las palmas abiertas.

—¡Por todos los antros, Kafkensky! ¿No puedes ser más cliché? —la voz del robot se alzó en el silencio que reinaba en el sitio —Las luces, las ataduras de Lisa, tu actitud mal actuada y los sobrenombres estúpidos… eres una desgracia para el Gremio de Villanos.

—¡Silencio! Miserable pila de latas —atajó entonces Wilfred con malicia —¿Cómo te atreves a siquiera criticar mi estilo? Tú, que intentaste hacerte pasar por el gran Gideon "G-man" Graves. Debo reconocer que me diste un susto en aquel tejado, pero debí saber por el escáner de barrido de mi robot que no podías ser el verdadero G-man.

—Oh, por favor, apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes cómo funciona un escáner de barrido… —lo acusó G7 molesto.

—No, pero sé que es la pantalla que hace un dibujo de bolitas a la derecha del panel de control de mi robot. Como sea, el verdadero Gideon no habría necesitado jamás escabullirse con una completa don nadie en su propio Teatro… de hecho, será cuestión de instantes para que el único y real G-man en persona, se nos una esta noche…

—Ahora si te condenaste viejo lastre… —gruñó Kim entre dientes.

—¡Patrañas! Acabaremos contigo antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en otro chiste malo —dio un paso adelante el mesero mecánico —Tu acto acaba aquí y ahora, Rat-kensky…

De pronto, el resto de las luces se encendieron revelando todo del espacio del club que se hallaba aun en tinieblas. Cuál no sería la sorpresa de Kim y G7 al ver que no se encontraban solos ahí con Kafkensky y Lisa, sino que un numeroso ejército de guaruras, todos calvos, forzudos y malhumorados, esperaban agazapados entre la plataforma y la entrada del elevador, donde ellos se encontraban.

—Tal vez hable muy pronto… —dijo el robot.

—No sería la primera vez —se puso en guardia la pelirroja poniendo en ristre sus baquetas.

Y se desató la batalla.

Con la agilidad de una gimnasta, Kimberly propinaba potentes golpes y patadas, noqueando casi al instante a todo oponente que lograba alcanzar y por más que se esforzaran, para los guardias del teatro era imposible poner siquiera una mano sobre la chica. Su cuerpo pequeño, delgado y ágil se movía entre ellos fácilmente y para los voluminosos gorilones era como tratar de atrapar la lluvia con las manos.

Por su parte, G7 estaba poniendo en práctica sus programas recién descargados de combate. Aunque pesado y algo lento, su cuerpo de robot le proporcionaba una resistencia y fortaleza sobrehumanas, y podía colocar los golpes de sus manos con una precisión y contundencia tal, que no había impacto en que no dejara fuera de combate a uno o dos adversarios.

El robot prefirió no usar su espada rota, dándole preferencia a sus manos y piernas de metal como armas contundentes.

El ejército de enemigos se agolpaba contra los dos intrusos como un embravecido mar de resplandecientes calvas que brillaban reflejando la luz de las potentes lámparas del Teatro del Caos.

Al cabo del tiempo Kim comenzaba a fatigarse, mientras que el cuerpo abollado y maltrecho de G7 ya empezaba a resentir el desgaste en sus anticuadas piezas.

—Tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres derrotarnos, Kafkensky, —gritó entonces el robot tomándose un respiro del combate mientras la siguiente línea de agresores se acercaba ya para atacarle. —la golpiza que le propinemos a tus esbirros en serie, no hará que la tuya tenga menor intensidad, ¿oíste…?

_¡CRACK! _

La frase de G7 quedó flotando en el aire interrumpida de pronto por el estridente sonido de metal rompiéndose y doblándose.

Al bajar su mirada, los inexpresivos ojos de vidrio del robot contemplaron la delgada y brillante hoja de una afilada katana saliéndole del pecho, donde le había atravesado haciéndole un agujero de lado a lado.

En un movimiento rapidísimo, la hoja se retiró del cuerpo del robot y volvió a caer sobre él, esta vez propinándole un veloz corte horizontal sobre el cuello, haciendo que su cabeza metálica se desprendiera dejando las piezas que la sostenían, sueltas, al aire, en un corte limpio.

La cabeza de G7 fue a rodar por el piso haciendo el sonido de una pesada lata de aluminio, mientras Kim observaba, inmóvil con los ojos muy abiertos, conteniendo el aliento, como la potente espada que había aniquilado a su compañero no se movía sola, sino que era empuñada por un joven, apuesto y elegante, recién llegado.

Su cabello impecable, su traje blanco y fino. Sobre su rostro un par de desgastadas y bien conocidas gafas…

Era Gideon.

—Se acabó el juego, _poser…_ —dijo mientras contemplaba sonriente el cuerpo inerte del robot contra la luz reflejada en su brillante arma.


	11. Envidia

**11. **_Envidia_

Tres meses antes de los acontecimientos ocurridos en Toronto, a la oficina de Gideon Gordon Graves, entró el viejo Administrador de las sucursales del Teatro del Caos, Wilfred Kafkensky.

La oficina de G-man, usualmente estaba bien iluminada, amenizada con música de actualidad, contaba con varios monitores sincronizados por un algoritmo especial diseñado por el propio Gideon para rastrear por televisión e internet y mostrar las tendencias musicales y de entretenimiento más populares del momento, estaba, además, equipada con su propio bar, máquinas de juegos, billar, jacuzzi y otras sencillas comodidades que un magnate de su calibre podía permitirse.

Pero en ese entonces, se ceñía sobre ella una tenue oscuridad, resultado de tener las cortinas corridas y estar solamente encendida la lamparilla del escritorio de Gideon. Sobre este descansaban seis carpetas, cada una con un nombre escritorio y una foto adjunta: Mattew Pattel, Lucas Lee, Todd Ingram, Roxanne Richter, Kyle y Ken Katayanagi.

—G-man… —dijo Wilfred con su voz rasposa de viejo.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Kafkensky? ¿Tan difícil es administrar unos pequeños clubes por todo el país que tienes que venir a interrumpirme a cada momento? —la silueta de Graves se veía oscura, distante, solo su par de gafas de marco cuadrado resaltaban de la difusa forma de su silla de respaldo alto.

—No… señor… —respondió el administrador a regañadientes. Era el único de los empleados de Gideon a quien él le obligaba a llamarlo "señor" —solo quería informarle que… todo está listo para la construcción de la sucursal de Toronto.

—¿Y se puede saber que estas esperando, _Tontensky_? —se exasperó Gideon —¡que salgan de una vez! No es como que Canadá se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina. ¡Diablos! Si todo tengo que hacerlo yo, ¿para qué te tengo a ti?

—Como diga, G-man… solo… —se dio la vuelta Kafkensky una vez que ya se había dispuesto para irse, pero regresó del marco de la puerta una vez más —¿no cree que es precipitado abrir una nueva sucursal en una ciudad de otro país sin siquiera haber hecho un mínimo estudio de mercado antes?… es decir… ¿no es como un movimiento impulsivo…?

—¿Quiénes el ingenio musical aquí? —lo cortó en seco Gideon.

—Usted, pero…

—¿De quién es el apellido que lleva la empresa?

—Suyo, pero, señor…

—¡Maldicion, Wilfred! La última vez que miré nuestro logotipo tenía tres ges, no tres kas; y el jefe, el hombre de esta compañía era G-man, no "K-man". Eso suena como una mascota de cereal barato.

El viejo administrador se quedó callado, mirando hacia Graves que levantaba la mirada con molestia.

—Soy yo quien dice que se hace en esta compañía. —continuó G-man —Y si yo digo que abrimos en Toronto, abriremos en Toronto y si digo que abriremos en tres meses, ¡maldita sea! Haré que Clash At Demonhead interrumpa su gira por el continente para cantar el día de la inauguración… aunque Envy Adams tenga que teñirse de nuevo todo el cabello porque se le llene de canas verdes… ¿Esta claro?

—Sí, señor… —aceptó Wilfred de mala gana, y deteniéndose nuevamente en el marco de la puerta, dijo —todo esto es por Ramona Flowers… ¿no es así?

—Tienes exactamente veinte segundos para salir de mi oficina, o lo próximo que harás en esta empresa será repartir toallas y loción en el baño de la nueva y flamante sucursal del Teatro del Caos en Toronto… —lo cortó en seco G-man.

El administrador se apresuró a abandonar el lugar, cuando un nuevo comentario de Gideon lo paró en seco.

—Wilfred…

—Sí, G-man.

—¿Qué es este presupuesto para proyectos de clonación que estas solicitando? —el joven inventor revisó un archivo que tenía bajo sus carpetas de la Liga de Exnovios Siniestros.

El viejo sonrió al escuchar aludido su proyecto como un niño de primaria que espera recibir de su maestro una estrellita en la frente.

—¿Recuerda que le comente que estaba haciendo entrevistas para quien ocupara el puesto de mi guardia personal? Creo que encontré al candidato adecuado…

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Al final contrataste a ese forzudo calvo, no? Era el que mejor cubría el perfil…

—Temo que no requeriré sus servicios al final de cuentas.

—¿Cómo? ¿Era el adecuado, pero no lo contrataste?

—Así es. —sonrió maliciosamente el administrador —dejó todo lo que me hacía falta en el cono de agua que le ofrecimos cuando fue a hacer su entrevista…

Los ojos de Gideon se entornaron y respondió:

—Eres un infeliz, mezquino y sin escrúpulos… tomaste su ADN. Lo harás clonar y tendrás un ejército de réplicas a tus órdenes a quienes no tendrás que pagarles ni un centavo.

—Exacto —se regodeó Kafkensky —el pobre diablo trabajara para mi mil vidas, y ni siquiera lo sabrá.

—Bien —G-man puso de nuevo su atención en lo que le interesaba —solo no te olvides de llenar _el papeleo_. No quiero que Naciones Unidas nos esté molestando después porque violaste "derechos humanos" y cometiste "crímenes contra la humanidad" y no supiste ocultar bien tus fraudes.

»Ah, y te quedan solo tres segundos para salir de mi oficina…

Habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses desde entonces. Ramona estaba saliendo con Scott, Gideon había sido derrotado, Kim se había infiltrado con G7 en el Teatro del Caos y G-man había hecho su aparición finalmente, acabando de una vez por todas con aquel robot tan parlanchín.

Al ver al recién llegado, Kafkensky aplaudió desde el escenario, complacido:

—Gideon Graves, señores, haciendo su entrada siempre en el momento más oportuno.

Los guaruras que aún quedaban consientes aplaudieron junto con su jefe mientras Gideon se acomodaba el cabello y los anteojos. Kim estaba atónita, no pudiendo creer lo que miraban sus ojos.

—Señor Kafkensky, espero no haber llegado tarde para dar nuestro importante anuncio… —dijo Graves mirando hacia la plataforma.

—Para nada, G-man… —concordó maliciosamente el aludido — llegas justo a tiempo… para anunciar que… me cederás tu lugar como presidente de Industrias Graves, dueño mayoritario de las acciones, propietario de los derechos y patentes… y para concederme acceso a la bóveda secreta acorazada de la compañía…

Los ojos del viejo administrador brillaban de codicia y su sonrisa macabra parecía la de un chacal hambriento babeando sobre su presa. Kim escuchó la ridícula petición, pero para su asombro y sorpresa, Gideon no solo no se sorprendió, ni se burló siquiera, sino que dijo tranquilamente:

—Desde luego, señor Kafkensky, en este instante… es solo que me desconcierta un poco… pensé que esta sería una reunión exclusivamente de negocios…

—En efecto lo es. —respondió el administrador.

—Entonces… ¿que hace Envy Adams aquí? —terminó de decir G-man, mirando hacia arriba, sobre la estructura del elevador.

Y como si la hubiesen invocado y su presencia se hubiera manifestado desde el aire liviano, la vocalista del disuelto fenómeno musical conocido como Clash At Demonhead dio un salto desde las alturas de la estructura del edificio para ir a plantar sus pies en el centro del club, en medio del circulo formado por los guardias inconscientes, donde estaba Kim y descansaba aun el cuerpo perforado y decapitado de G7.

La vestimenta de Envy era casual, pero aun así no le restaba la sensación de una visión abrumadora. Lucía un bellísimo abrigo largo de color fiusha, y unas botas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla cuyo empeine estaba completamente tapizado de resplandecientes y brillantes partículas. Su cabello pelirrojo de un color entre cereza y magenta relucía igualmente, manteniendo su forma y volumen pero luciendo también el movimiento que le causaba la gravedad y el aire a su alrededor. Usaba una bella y costosa gargantilla en el cuello y el maquillaje en su rostro la hacía lucir atractiva sin rayar demasiado en lo llamativo.

Kim no sabía que le estaba provocando más nauseas, si la extenuante pelea que había tenido, el ver a su compañero de aventuras decapitado, el cambio de actitud repentino de Gideon de villano megalómano a lambiscón mediocre o la entrada casi angelical de Envy, cuya presencia, adornada o no ya era de por sí bastante desagradable para ella.

—Envy, querida, que interesante sorpresa… —comenzó Gideon sonriente hacia la vocalista recién llegada.

La mirada de ella fue de desprecio al dirigirla hacia Graves y con esa voz hermosa y serena aunque imponente le dijo:

—No des un paso más hacia mí…

Viendo la negativa, los ojos de Gideon se velaron a causa de un resplandor amarillo que emanaba de su anteojos y su cabello se erizo al tiempo que toda su cabeza se encendía iluminada por el brillo. Furioso, G-man respondió:

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así… miserable bruja…? ¡A mí! ¡A GIDEON!

—Tú no eres Gideon —respondió ella impasible, sin alzar la voz —eres solo una mala copia…

Pero Envy Adams ya no espero a la respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a donde se encontraba una atónita Kim Pine.

—Kimberly —la saludó Envy.

—Natalie —respondió la pelirroja con una tranquilidad que, a diferencia de la de Adams, era mucho más sincera pues demostraba molestia.

Al escuchar su nombre real, la vocalista frunció el ceño enojada un momento, pero recuperando su compostura, continúo en su tono tranquilo y casi místico.

—No he venido a pelear, Kimberly. Estoy aquí para saldar una vieja deuda que tengo con Gideon Graves —concluyó Envy.

—Por lo que dijiste y por la cara que ha puesto nuestro amigo Kafkensky, me parece que _ese_ que está ahí _no es_ el Gideon con el que tienes la deuda. —observó Kim, viendo que a Wilfred casi se le caía la quijada al piso de sorpresa al ver a Adams en el interior del club.

—Tienes razón. El administrador de Industrias Graves ha creado _su propio Gideon _para poder apoderarse de todos los secretos de la compañía. Secretos que solo G-man conocía y podía controlar —Envy se agachó un instante y recogió del suelo un objeto con sus dos manos. Se levantó nuevamente y continuó —la única manera de solucionar esto, es traer de vuelta al verdadero Gideon… _a nuestro Gideon._

La baterista no tenía idea de a qué se refería con "nuestro Gideon". Tal vez tanto pintarse el cabello le había dañado el cerebro a la vocalista, pero parecía bastante en su juicio cuando dio un par de pasos hacia Kim para entregarle el objeto que recogió del piso.

Se trataba de la maltrecha cabeza de G7. Los cuadrados ojos de vidrio del robot aun destellaban débilmente y las ruedas de su memoria hacían un débil _tick tack _como si se hubieran atascado.

Kim detestaba ese ruido. Era molesto, era incómodo y lo odiaba, pero la chica sabía que pronto se detendría y cuando se detuviera, nunca más volvería a escucharlo.

Y eso le dolió. Le dolió recordar que la primera vez que había oído ese ruido había sido la semana pasada, en aquel feo café, fingiendo ser un robot mesero, escuchándola cuando ella más lo necesitaba.

Kim se puso furiosa, pero su ira se convirtió pronto en una sensación extraña, como de impotencia y por un instante, con la cabeza del anticuado robot en sus manos casi le dieron ganas de llorar…

Por su parte, Envy caminó por el club y colocándose frente al cuerpo del robot, lo miró un instante y se quitó su abrigo.

—Kimberly, ¿puedes sostenerme esto? —le pidió la cantante, haciendo que Kim volviera a la realidad de golpe.

Ella, incapaz de hacer algún comentario astuto y sarcástico, recibió el abrigo de Adams en sus manos, con las que aun cargaba la vieja cabeza del robot.

—Es tarde… esa chatarra no es más que basura ahora… —dijo Gideon burlonamente, pero Envy no respondió.

Debajo de su abrigo llevaba un fino vestido _strapless _con un estampado de franjas diagonales, y encima, una prenda que desentonaba completamente con el resto de su atuendo. Era un saco blanco, demasiado grande para ella y evidentemente era para varón… que ostentaba la insignia de Industrias Graves en la solapa.

Envy se quitó este saco y se lo coloco encima al cuerpo del robot como si le colocara una manta fúnebre a un cadáver.

Kimberly la observó sin comprender nada, lo mismo que todos los presentes, cuando la voz de la cantante se escuchó en un susurro apenas audible para los que estaban a su alrededor.

—Una prenda que la persona difunta haya usado en el momento en que murió…

Los ojos de Kim Pine se abrieron mucho al tiempo que comprendía finalmente lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Un conjuro de _Resurrección_… —susurró la baterista, al tiempo que un extraño resplandor comenzaba a emanar de Envy Adams y del saco que descansaba sobre el cuerpo del robot —pero… se necesitan… diamantes… tantos que sumen diez mil piezas de oro…

—¿Qué es lo que crees que hace brillar mis botas? —respondió Envy mientras un circulo de hechizos se dibujaba bajo sus pies, alrededor de los destartalados despojos de G7.

—Y también… agua bendita… agua bendita para rociar… —observó la baterista, legítimamente asombrada.

—Eso es precisamente lo que mantiene así de sedoso mi cabello —añadió Adams mientras que una luz fantasmal emanaba del suelo bajo ella llenando todo el recinto.

—Y tu tendrías que ser… una clérigo de nivel doce o superior para poder realizar el conjuro… —concluyó Kim mirando la poderosa magia surtir efecto.

—¿Quién crees que curaba las heridas de Scott después de todas sus peleas? —respondió la cantante concentrándose en su labor.

El hechizo ganó fuerza mientras que el saco que había pertenecido en vida a Gideon comenzaba a elevarse como empujado por un suave viento. Todos en el Caos del Teatro estaban atónitos ante la demostración de artes ocultas de Envy Adams, cuando una vos rasposa y desesperada arruinó el momento.

—¡DETENLA! —gritó Kafkensky a todo pulmón —¡De inmediato! ¡Gideon, te ordeno que la detengas!

G-man empuñó su espada y se lanzó contra Envy, pero no pudo conectar el golpe, pues, al escuchar a Wilfred y con movimientos sumamente rápidos, Kim tomó el abrigo, envolvió la cabeza del robot en él y lo lanzó hacia el techo alto, dándole suficiente tiempo y un par de manos libres para poder empuñar nuevamente sus baquetas y cruzándolas, detener el potente mandoble de Gideon.

—No tan rápido, _chico copia_, —le dijo la baterista haciendo fuerza para resistir el embate de la katana de G-man —_el jefe _está por entrar en el edificio, así que será mejor que esperes un momento…

—_Es el fin… jamás saldré de este lugar… G7 era mi único contacto con el mundo de afuera, y ahora que los anteojos están en manos de Wilfred, nunca podré salir de aquí…_

Sumido en las profundidades del subespacio, los pensamientos de Gideon se habían tornado muchísimo más pesimistas y depresivos que nunca.

Se sentía derrotado, desamparado y sin salida, pero, irónicamente, eso no era lo que más le molestaba. No. A eso ya se había acostumbrado. Su estancia en el subespacio había hecho pedazos todas sus esperanzas de volver al mundo real y la verdad era que ya no le importaba un comino su compañía, su fortuna, incluso su vida o su cordura.

—_Pero ¿y Kim…? —_se dijo entonces —_yo le prometí ayudarla, rescatar a Lisa. Yo la metí en esto y prometí sacarla… pensé que podría verla con mis propios ojos cuando finalmente todo esto terminara…_

Y entonces se dio cuenta. La razón por la que se sentía tan apesadumbrado no tenía ya nada que ver con la prisión dimensional que lo encerraba, con la pérdida de su vida en el mundo material o con la derrota a manos de un sujeto a quien consideró inferior física, intelectual y carismáticamente. No, no era un golpe a su ego lo que resentía. Era algo mucho más sincero, mucho más profundo. Aquello dolía directamente en su corazón…

…Y por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Gideon Gordon Graves, no pensó en él mismo… sino pensó legítima y desinteresadamente en alguien más.

—_No puedo rendirme…_

Se puso de pie. Sin darse cuenta, se había agazapado en la oscuridad, sentado, abrazando sus piernas escondiendo la cara para no mirar el brillo que rodeaba su cabeza, protegiéndose del frio y la culpa que lo asediaban en el subespacio. Pero ya no más. Erguido, levantó la cabeza para mirar con sus ojos miopes hacia arriba, donde una solitaria puerta flotaba inmóvil a la mitad de la nada, encima de un infinito y basto abismo.

—_Tengo que intentarlo…_

Ahí estaba. Era el momento. Sería solo un salto y todo estaba en juego. Era un salto imposible, demasiado alto, demasiado lejos, en un universo donde las leyes del espacio y el tiempo simplemente no aplicaban como debían, para tratar de alcanzar una puerta cerrada. Estaba poniéndolo todo en un juego de ruleta rusa… solo que la pistola con la que jugaba estaba completamente cargada. Estaba necesitando un milagro.

Su ventaja, era que Gideon no tenía nada que perder… y todo por ganar.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia atrás… tomando vuelo para correr con todas sus fuerzas y lanzarse con los brazos extendidos en pos de la puerta blanca. Después de todo, solamente lo separaba de ella un salto imposible. Pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era que…

—_Kim me necesita…_


	12. La Batalla de los Gideons

**12. **_La Batalla de los Gideons_

Oscuridad y un mar de enemigos. Odio, pena y desesperación. Tristeza e injusticia. Un par de baquetas de acero resistiendo a una afilada espada. Dos ojos imperturbables, oscuros, mirando con decisión a un par de cristales crueles, opacos, fulgurantes, dominados de un malvado brillo ultra terreno.

Un par de dientes rechinando con furia, un par de labios apretados, valerosos. Una patada en el vientre. Una chica pelirroja que cae de espaldas contra el suelo. Un hombre malvado que camina decidido hacia la brillante sacerdotisa que aun conjura un hechizo para dar vida.

Y entonces. El tiempo se paró. Y como una fantasmal neblina emergió del suelo una puerta blanca. Nadie la vio, nadie pudo. Pero se abrió como movida por la brisa de la noche y al abrirse, justo en su borde, un par de difusas manos se sostenían de ella con las puntas de los dedos, para evitar caer en un abismo de olvido.

Esfuerzo. Un último acto de valor. Un último segundo de dolor. Las dos manos se empujaron hacia arriba y una borrosa silueta emergió del marco de la puerta. Casi arrastrándose, posó su rodilla en el suelo por primera vez en mucho tiempo en el mundo real y caminó despacio, fatigado, abatido, pero esperanzado.

Pasó entre un hombre que cargaba una letal katana y ya cargaba contra una mujer que, de pie ante un robot sin cabeza, conjuraba un hechizo. El saco, viejo, maltrecho y blanco que cubría el cuerpo inerte del robot se elevó por el aire y se posó en los hombros de la espectral silueta y justo en el momento en que cobraba realidad y materia.

Y ante sus recién creados ojos, corrieron un centenar de imágenes: la negrura del subespacio y una distante puerta blanca, un café destartalado y un par de manos de robot, la mirada de tristeza en los ojos de una indiferente pelirroja y una fiesta de disfraces, golpes, patadas, un viaje en avión, puertas cerradas y bofetadas, un enorme robot en el techo de un edificio, el Teatro de Caos y una espada atravesando su pecho… todo era real.

Tal como él, también era real… otra vez.

Después de deshacerse de la resistencia que Kim oponía, Gideon avanzó peligroso por el piso del Teatro, alzando su espada con furia y dispuesto a abatir a Envy de un solo golpe para parar su conjuro, y al momento en que descargó el golpe letal… algo lo detuvo.

Un par de manos se cerraban sobre la hoja de la espada deteniéndola sin sufrir ningún daño. Las palmas de estas manos hacían presión una contra la otra teniendo el filo letal de la katana entre ellas, parándola en vilo con una fuerza monumental.

Y es que la espada de Gideon fue detenida por _otro Gideon_.

De pie entre el primer G-man y Envy, vestía un pantalón sucio, pero de color blanco, una camisa de manga corta y color negro con el cuello levantado. El cabello estaba desarreglado y sus ojos miopes trataban de enfocar sin sus gafas. Sobre sus hombros, el saco blanco que siempre le había pertenecido. Aun parado frente a uno exactamente igual que el mismo, no había duda, era Gideon Gordon Graves en persona. Había vuelto.

—¡Imposible! —dijo desconcertado el primer Gideon, usando gafas y con la cabeza relumbrándole de _brillo_.

—Si no estás listo para ver lo imposible, temo que, por apuesto que seas, no estás listo para las ligas mayores —le respondió el otro, sin lentes y despeinado.

El Gideon de las gafas apretó los dientes con furia y masculló antes de lanzarse contra de su oponente idéntico:

—¡Maldita copia barata, te borraré ahora mismo!

¡Clank!

El golpe de la espada se detuvo golpeando contra un acero igual de duro. En un movimiento veloz, casi imperceptible, Envy había tomado la katana rota del cuerpo de G7 y se la lanzó al Gideon sin gafas, que la atrapó al vuelo como si la mirara volar en cámara lenta.

Era hora de luchar, una katana completa contra una media katana.

La espada entera arremetió fúrica contra la que estaba rota. El G-man de los lentes sujetaba su larga arma con ambas manos, mientras que su hoja resplandecía con el brillo que rodeaba su cabeza. El G-man sin anteojos defendía evadiendo los mandobles y parando estocadas con su hoja rota, pero aunque era un espadachín experto, se veía mermado, fatigado, como si su cuerpo nuevo estuviese desacostumbrado a la lucha, como si su mente aun resintiera su prisión del subespacio.

Pronto la supremacía del Gideon de la cabeza brillante y el peinado impecable se hizo patente sobre su rival, que retrocedía a cada golpe de espada, a punto de ceder, procurando mantener terreno que ya tenía perdido.

—¿Pero qué sucede contigo? —Le gritó Kim al incorporarse —¡Tú eres el original! ¿Cómo es que una copia pirata te está pateando el trasero?

—Debe ser la _G-Force_… —dijo Envy, quien sentada en el suelo trataba de recuperarse de la fatiga que le había causado conjurar el hechizo.

—¿Qué dices?

—La G-Force —la cantante levantó su vista a la baterista —Es una técnica especial que desarrolló Gideon. Usa siete sellos para liberar el odio que guardó en su corazón hacia sus siete exnovias por haberlo abandonado. Eso le permite aumentar su velocidad, fuerza, defensa y poder en siete veces.

—¿Qué extraña fijación tiene con la letra G y el numero 7 ese maldito _freak_? —se exaspero Kimberly —no me interesa, lo ayudaré.

Pero antes de que pudiera lanzarse para entrar al combate, Envy la tomó de la muñeca.

—Es obvio que no estas familiarizada con la cuestión de los multiplicadores de _stats_, Kimberly —dijo resignada —pero has cuentas. Un poder, sea cual sea, multiplicado por siete es enorme. Es por eso que un bonus de "siete equis" es de temer en cualquier juego. Nosotras ya no somos rivales para ellos, solo un Gideon puede vencer a otro Gideon.

Una sonrisa malvada y socarrona se pintó en el rostro del primer Gideon, al tiempo que el segundo hacia su mejor intento para no demostrar en su rostro el pesimismo que aún lo llenaba resultado de su estancia en el subespacio.

—No sé cómo se me ocurrió que una imitación de cuarta como tú, vistiendo ese traje sucio y usando una espada rota podía ser rival para mí… —El Gideon de gafas dio un giro y lanzó una potente patada que mandó a volar al otro, que cayó de espaldas y quedó tendido en el suelo donde Kim y Envy estaban.

La pelirroja se acercó a él, mientras intentaba levantarse. Se veía adolorido y agarrotado.

—¿Puedes explicarme que pasa? ¿Qué esperas? Has tus siete _jutsus_ de Naruto y acaba con él.

—Ya no puedo… —respondió el Golpeado "G-man" Graves al intentar ponerse de pie.

—¿Por qué rayos no?

—Yo… creo que… las he perdonado… —dijo Gideon asombrado, tocándose el pecho como si algo le hiciera falta ahí dentro.

—¿Perdonado…? —la baterista no parecía entender —¿A tus exnovias? Oh, no, justo cuando necesitamos que seas un egoísta megalómano comienzas a madurar.

—¿No lo ves?... Yo… no me había dado cuenta hasta que hable contigo que… yo tuve tanto la culpa en el fracaso de esas relaciones como ellas. —reflexionó Gideon mientras su copia idéntica caminaba hacia él, con su poderosa arma lista para asesinar. —pase tanto tiempo compadeciéndome de mi mismo que no me di cuenta…

»Ya no estoy resentido hacia ellas… y sin ese resentimiento no puedo conjurar mi G-Force y sin eso…

—Lo entiendo, no más estúpido multiplicador de número de la suerte. —lo apuró Kimberly —Entonces piensa en otra cosa antes de que tu reflejo en el espejo te corte en múltiplos de siete.

—Tal vez sea lo mejor… —la cabeza de este Gideon también comenzó a brillar.

—¿Qué?

—Tal vez no debí volver en primer lugar… yo… les hice tanto daño a esas chicas que…

¡Slap!

La mejilla de Gideon se pintó de rojo y de haber llevado anteojos, se le habrían caído de la cara en pedazos. La poderosa bofetada de Kim es cosa seria, sobre todo si busca sacarte de lo que ella llama "estúpidas y cursis ensoñaciones".

—Basta, —dijo la pelirroja —basta ahora mismo de todo eso.

Los ojos de Gideon estaban puestos en ella abiertos como platos.

—¿Eres Gideon Graves o no? ¡El Gideon Graves! —continuó Kim —Fastidiaste un poco las vidas de esas chicas, si… ¿Y? Todo el mundo fastidia a otros. Es parte de estar en una relación, uno se arriesga a terminar con el corazón roto…

En los ojos de ella se reflejaba un dejo latente de tristeza, y la seguridad con la que hablaba le daba la impresión a G-man de que lo decía por experiencia propia.

—Lo que importa no es cuantas veces caigas, sino como te levantes —la baterista sujetaba al ingenio musical de la camisa con ambas manos, mientras que tras ella se alzaba ya la silueta del otro Gideon tomando con ambas manos la espada.

—Si tuviste el valor de perdonarlas a ellas… ¡ten el valor de perdonarte también a ti mismo!

Y entonces… luz. Mucha luz.

Una columna de luz se elevó hasta el techo del teatro encegueciendo a todos los presentes y al disiparse, parado ante una Kimberly que se encontraba de rodillas por mirar al suelo a un tendido Gideon, se encontraba, ese mismo G-man, ahora de pie, mientras la empuñadura de una espada le salía del pecho…

_¡Gideon obtuvo el Poder del Perdón!_

Al extraer la katana de su pecho, Gideon contemplo el arma un instante. El filo de su hoja recta era de un color metálico azulado, mientras que la guarda y el trenzado de la empuñadura eran color negro. Al moverla, sus cortes al aire dejaban una estela de color azul en un extraño patrón de cuadrados que a Gideon le recordó mucho los videojuegos de antaño.

_¡Gideon subió de nivel! El Poder del Perdón ha sanado sus heridas físicas y emocionales._

El Gideon frente a Kim ya no vestía su ropa sucia del polvo del subespacio. No, ahora estaba usando un elegante conjunto de pantalón y chaqueta color tinto, con la espalda decorada por el logotipo de Industrias Graves estampado en color plata. Su camisa era de un negro puro mientras que una delgada corbata blanca y brillante completaba el atuendo. Un nuevo par de anteojos de cristal envinado le relucían sobre el rostro.

_¡Gideon desbloqueó un nuevo atuendo! _

—Arriba —le dijo el nuevo y mejorado G-man, tendiéndole una mano cortésmente a Kim para que se pusiera de pie.

Kim, mirándolo en silencio, tomó la mano y al estar de pie, contemplaba la figura casi resplandeciente de Gideon que mantenía los ojos fijos en su réplica malvada… bueno, mas malvada que él.

—Este es mío, Kimberly Pine —le dijo, recordando el tono maquinal que usaba cuando era G7 —Kafkensky te toca a ti. Lisa te necesita.

Y con la velocidad de un rayo, ambos Gideons se lanzaron a un choque letal de espadas que, al colisionar acero con acero, sacaban chispas y sus filos se encendían relumbrando como si estuvieran al rojo vivo.

Kim tardó un segundo en reaccionar, y salió disparada hacia el escenario, donde Wilfred estaba hecho un manojo de nervios al ver al verdadero Gideon, no solo después de haber vuelto a la vida, sino después de haberse reinventado esgrimiendo el Poder del Perdón.

Envy fue tras Kim subiendo al escenario, porque abajo, en el suelo del club, la lucha se había vuelto tan intensa que, con cada choque, los dos G-men, liberaban tales ondas de energía que aun los guaruras de Kafkensky que quedaban en pie fueron aniquilados con el inmenso derroche de poder villanesco.

—Agradece que aun siento un poco de respeto por los ancianos… —dijo la baterista mirando con odio al administrador. Soltó los cintillos que mantenían a Lisa prisionera y la puso en brazos de la vocalista quien se hizo cargo de ella, mientras Wilfred las miraba como petrificado.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Corre! He dicho que solo siento "un poco" de respeto por los ancianos… —lo apuró lo pelirroja.

Kafkensky no esperó otra invitación y salió disparado a toda la velocidad que sus piernas daban.

Buscó la salida de emergencia y salió por los pasillos de servicio. Pronto entendió la mala idea de construir un club bajo tierra. El Teatro entero retumbaba como golpeado por potentes cañonazos, mientras los finísimos zapatos de Wilfred hacían ruido sobre el pulido piso cada que uno de sus desesperados pasos lo llevaban cada vez más al borde de la fatiga.

Finalmente, un callejón sin salida… o eso parecía. Había una puerta al final.

Una puerta blanca.

El viejo cayó de rodillas, exhausto, pero no pudo encontrar paz ni para recuperar el aliento, pues tan pronto como giró la cabeza, Kim Pine ya estaba tras él muy cerca. Giró la perilla de la puerta y la empujó. El frio glacial del espacio sideral le golpeo la cara y una negrura imposible le llenó los ojos al ver que esa puerta no era ningún escape: era un portal al subespacio.

El administrador retrocedió, arrastrándose, solo para toparse de lleno con alguien. Levantó la vista y sus ojos se desorbitaron de miedo: Kim lo miraba hacia abajo, furibunda.

—¡Espera… no… no me hagas daño! —suplicó el administrador— Yo… solo seguía ordenes… Gideon… él es el que está detrás de todo esto. Él quería volver al mundo… y… lo logramos… ¿no? Es lo que tú también querías…

—No —respondió implacable la pelirroja —Yo quería traerlo de vuelta. Tú querías un títere idéntico a él… Si por mí fuera… no me ensuciaría las manos con basura como tú… y lo que le hiciste a Gideon… seguro que el muy maldito se lo merecía…

"_¿Yo quería traerlo de vuelta? ¿De verdad?_" Se preguntó Kim a sí misma.

Wilfred la miró y su rostro denotó tranquilidad ante las palabras de la chica. Estaba seguro que lo perdonaría y lo dejaría ir, cuando ella hizo ademan de darse la vuelta e irse.

—Así que esto va exclusivamente por Lisa. —el giro de la baterista fue solo para tomar vuelo, y al aplicarle sobre la cara al viejo un rodillazo titánico, Kafkensky salió volando hacia atrás, atravesando la puerta del subespacio.

Y la negrura sin límite, el frio terrible y la tristeza infinita lo devoraron. Nadie lo pudo escuchar gritar, pedir ayuda o lamentarse. En las profundidades del subespacio, nadie supo cuál había sido su nombre o de su tremendo fracaso tratando de robar el trono de una maldad superior.

Cuando Kim regresó al salón principal del teatro, la lucha de Gideon vs. Gideon casi había terminado. Apoyándose en una katana rota, el Gideon vestido de blanco apretaba los dientes al tiempo que su cabeza brillaba ya como un faro en una calle oscura. Varios cortes en su piel y su ropa denotaban que no había llevado la mejor parte de la batalla, pero ni una sola gota de sangre resbalaba por las heridas, sino que chispazos eléctricos salían de ellos como los que estallan cuando se cortan los cables de alta tensión.

La hoja recta de una espada de acero azul se le posó sobre el cuello.

—Eso es lo malo de las copias piratas, resultan más baratas, pero con el tiempo demuestran que no están a la altura del original. —dijo el Gideon de rojo, sonriente, ileso, fulgurando como un ángel, un espectro o uno de esos vaqueros de neon que anuncian casinos en las vegas.

—Tus últimas palabras… —exigió el G-man triunfante.

—Nunca serás la mitad de lo que yo fui… —dijo aquel con una extraña voz distorsionada, llena de odio. Su cabello erizado, sus ojos velados por un brillo maligno que envolvía sus anteojos. —eres débil… te volviste blando… olvidaste que tu poder proviene de tu odio y las emociones negativas que te aprisionaban y encerraban en ti mismo… _¡Del brillo!_

—No —lo silenció el otro y lanzó una mirada fugaz a donde estaba de pie Kimberly —jamás volveré a ser como tú. Y puede que ahora sea más débil… pero por primera vez en mi vida… ya no me siento solo.

La espada azul se levantó silenciosa y limpia en el aire.

—Creo que ya tuve suficiente de vivir encerrado en mí cabeza, tuve suficiente de mi odio y autocompasión. Creo que ya tuve suficiente de estar solo... así que… es hora de decirle adiós a mí mismo…

»¡Adiós, mi mismo!

Un corte y un rayo azul.

Una explosión y una nube de humo y el mundo volvió a ser como debe ser: con un solo Gideon en él.

—¿Pero qué rayos? ¿Ni una sola moneda? —dijo entonces Kimberly acercándose —Scott dijo que el recibió una lluvia de dinero cuando te derrotó.

—Eso se debe a que Pilgrim es un don nadie suertudo y el vencerme era un mérito de escala cósmica. —Graves guardó su espada en su funda de color negro —Para mí, patear traseros de super-patanes es cosa de todos los días, y yo ya no puedo ser más rico de lo que ya soy…

—¿Super-patanes? Te refieres a… ¿cómo tú mismo? —cuestionó la baterista.

—Exactamente así. Solo G-man es lo suficientemente asombroso para superarse a sí mismo…

El rostro de la pelirroja denotaba una curiosa mezcla de insatisfacción y molestia, aderezada con la cantidad exacta de "cierra la boca" por lo que el joven ingenio musical corrigió:

—O tal vez se debe al hecho de que los clones de Kafkensky eran, en realidad, mecanismos tecno-orgánicos. En parte humano, sobre todo en los tejidos superficiales. Y en parte máquina, en las capas más profundas, para garantizar una total obediencia…

»Y hasta un perdedor como Scott Pilgrim debe saber que no hay recompensa alguna al derrotar a un robot…

La mirada de Graves fue a parar al fondo del salón, donde descansaba inerte e inmóvil la cabeza de G7, abollada, solitaria y muerta.

—Tal vez no al derrotarlo… pero… ¿Qué tal al volverse amigo de uno? —preguntó Kim, y tras los rectángulos de vidrio envinado que descansaban sobre la nariz de Gideon, le pareció reconocer un par de ojos extrañamente familiares.


	13. Libertad Incondicional

**13.** _Libertad Incondicional_

El piso de Julie Powers estaba a reventar aquella noche. No se recordaba una fiesta tan grande y animada como la de aquella ocasión, y es que amigos y conocidos se habían congregado para atestiguar el esperado regreso de Scott Pilgrim y Ramona Flowers a la inigualable ciudad de Toronto.

Y no es que Julie se sintiera especialmente contenta de tener de vuelta a Scott, pero a fin de cuentas, cuando se esta tan desesperada por tener excusas para hacer fiestas, el regreso de la pareja más amada/odiada de los alrededores era una ocasión perfecta.

Todo el mundo estaba ahí:

Desde los antiguos integrantes de la vieja banda de Scott, Sex Bob-omb; Stephen Stills y su novio Joseph y el artista antes conocido como Young Neil. También estaban Stacy y Lawrence, hermana y hermano de Scott; y Wallace, que esta ocasión había tenido la delicadeza de forzar a su novio Mobile a ir con él a la fiesta. Jason Kim y Hollie Hawks estaban también ahí, al igual que Sandra y Monique, incluso alguien (no sabemos quién) invitó a "el otro Scott". Por supuesto no podía faltar Michael Comeau, quien conoce a todos.

La sorpresa de la noche fue ver a Knives Chau que, acompañada de su amiga Tamara Chen estaba en la ciudad por las vacaciones y no se podía perder de tan especial ocasión. Además de ellos, un montón de gente, invitados y amigos de los amigos, algunos conocidos y otros desconocidos que de alguna manera se enteraron. Julie estaba tan animada de tener una fiesta tan bien nutrida por primera vez en mucho tiempo que se le olvidó por completo el motivo de la reunión.

Todos estaban al tanto de ver llegar a la esperada pareja. Incluso, apagaban las luces y fingían que no había tal fiesta para sorprender a Scott y a Ramona, aunque de antemano se les había invitado a aparecerse en el piso de Julie para su fiesta de bienvenida. Después de tres falsas alarmas, una del repartidor de pizza, otra de Wallace en que tocó a la puerta para engañarlos a todos y una última de Nega Scott (casi, pero no exactamente), ya nadie estaba interesado en fingir que era sorpresa y cuando finalmente Scott y Ramona llegaron solo sus amigos sinceros se acercaron a recibirlos.

—Hey, pero si son Ramoscott, —los saludó Wallace que a estas alturas ya estaba bastante ebrio, acercándose a su excompañero de cuarto le dijo —dime, muchachón, ¿acaso aprendiste alguna interesante técnica ninja de "combate cuerpo a cuerpo"? ¿eh? ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero?

—De hecho si —respondió Scott emocionado —aprendí un movimiento muy genial que involucra cuchillos al rojo vivo y…

—No… de verdad no sabes a lo que me refiero, o por lo menos eso espero…—la cara de Wallace lo decía todo.

Era grandioso estar de vuelta. Scott se veía contento y seguro de sí mismo, aunque al intentar agacharse para recoger una moneda con que intentó hacer un "truco ninja" se reveló con un sonoro crujido que su espalda aún no estaba totalmente repuesta del entrenamiento. El cabello de Ramona lucía un interesante color anaranjado y estaba bastante largo. Su actitud era tan encantadoramente contradictoria como siempre y la atención se centró de nuevo en ellos como si aquella ausencia de un mes entero no hubiera sucedido jamás.

Por fin todo volvía a ser como debía. Todo estaba igual que antes…

O casi.

Algo mantenía a Scott distraído. Algo estaba mal. Algo estaba haciendo falta, pero aun habiéndose dado cuenta de ello le fue imposible distinguir que podía ser, hasta que escuchó la voz de Ramona preguntando:

—Oigan, no he visto a Kim en toda la noche ¿Dónde está ella?

—Creo que salió un momento… tu sabes que ella no es de las personas que tolera demasiado a las personas en grandes grupos…—dijo Stacy sin darle demasiada importancia, pero pronto su tono cambió al de una persona que se ha estado guardando el más grande chisme de la historia y estuvo conteniéndose de decirlo toda la noche— y… ahm, sobre ella… de verdad no vas a creer lo que voy a decirte… Kim esta…

Scott ya no pudo seguir escuchando la respuesta. La puerta se abrió de pronto y por ella entró la persona que menos esperaba ver en todo el mundo. Los ojos del chico se abrieron tanto como pudieron, y tomando el vaso de soda de las manos del Joven Neil, se lo echó en la cara para comprobar que no estaba soñando. Dio un par de pasos atrás, y las piernas le flaquearon. Sujetó el brazo de Ramona y lo apretó un poco. O quiso apretarlo un poco, pero en realidad lo estrujó con toda la fuerza de su mano.

—Ouch… Scott, ¿qué diablos te sucede?

Balbuceos incoherentes fue lo único que salió de su boca. A toda respuesta, el brazo de Pilgrim se levantó apuntando con su dedo índice en dirección de la puerta. Y es que lo imposible había ocurrido, y Scott estaba seguro de haber pasado por un vórtice a otra dimensión, en el algún punto tal vez, al bajar del avión y subir al taxi o al entrar al cubículo del baño de la central de autobuses.

Y es que cuando la puerta del departamento de Julie se abrió de nuevo, cuál no sería la reacción de Scott al ver que por ella pasó, usando un par de impecables y finísimos zapatos de piel color blanco y un brillante atuendo color tinto compuesto de pantalón y chaqueta que, con la luz cambiante parecía degradarse en tonos del mismo color más claros o más oscuros, una camisa finísima tan oscura que parecía dar un color de negro perfecto, rematando el _look_ con una corbata blanca con una textura de un patrón a triángulos. El cabello impecable, la postura llena de actitud, la silueta que parecía brillar como si se tratara de un ser de otro mundo… los anteojos envinados sobre la cara y la sonrisa socarrona y llena de confianza… el porte que en la escala del 1 a 10 saca siempre un 77…

—_¡GIDEOOOOOOON! —_Gritó Scott con un tono que fue de grave como el de un cantante de Heavy Metal a agudo como el chillar de un juguete con un rechinador.

—Hey, Pilgrim, Ramona, ¿cómo les fue de viaje? ¿La tercera clase sigue transportando animales en cajas de madera o eso ya dejó de ser así?

Los ojos de Scott seguían abiertos a toda su capacidad y comenzarían a lagrimearle si no parpadeaba pronto. Seguía sin bajar el índice y tenía la quijada tan abierta que tal vez no la cerraba por tenerla trabada.

—Basta, habiendo tantas cosas para burlarte de Scott, ¿elegirás el que es pobre?

Pilgrim giró la mirada reconociendo esa voz que lo había defendido… o algo así. Se trataba de Kim, verla lo alivió pero… _¿acaso venia tomada del brazo de Gideon?_

—Ramona… —susurró el bajista castaño a su novia —¿es que solo yo lo veo? Dime por favor que tú también puedes ver a Gideon delante de nosotros.

—Sí, sí puedo verlo —dijo la repartidora ninja de cabello teñido, mirando a G-man imperturbable y con gesto de no disfrutar lo que veía.

—¿No será alguien más disfrazado? Digo… ya ves que tu tío hacia unos_ jutsus_ de ilusión muy buenos y…

—Nada de eso, Pilgrim —respondió Graves sonriendo divertido ante la mente confusa de Scott —Soy yo, el Grande, Genuino y Genial, el _único_ Gideon G-man Graves…

Kim miró entretenida al ingenio musical, notando el curioso énfasis que puso en la palabra único. G-man, acercándose a Scott, añadió con aire sombrío… que literalmente ensombreció el lugar haciendo fluctuar las luces de las lámparas del departamento.

—No pensaste que de verdad te desharías de mi tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

El bajista tuvo que retroceder hasta topar con la mesa de los bocadillos, al tiempo que, atónito, le decía a su novia, hecho un manojo de nervios:

—Ramona… ¡está vivo! —tragó saliva y recuperando su valor dijo —ven, terminemos el trabajo… ¿traes mi venda para los ojos?

—No la necesitas más, Scott, has terminado tu entrenamiento… ya estás listo… —respondió ella muy seria.

A lo que Gideon se echó a reír sonoramente, mientras Kim sonreía discreta.

—Ya deja de jugar con él, le causaras un ataque cardiaco o algo así —dijo la baterista.

Scott en realidad no estaba entendiendo.

En ese momento, Julie se acercó interrumpiendo la plática, acercándose bastante a G-man, lo que no puso de muy buen humor a la pelirroja.

—Oh, G-man, estoy tan agradecida de que vinieras —sonrió lambiscona —la verdad es un honor que estés aquí y te garantizo que eres bienvenido a mi fiesta… ¡a todas mis fiestas!

—Ejem… si, bueno… gracias… ¿Julie?… —miró a Kim como preguntándole si ese era el nombre de esa persona que se le había acercado tan repentinamente —Estaré asistiendo mientras me lo permitan mis ocupaciones y… mientras invites a Kimberly y a sus agradables amigos…

Los ojos de Gideon se entornaron mirando a Scott, Ramona y la pandilla que estaba con ellos. Julie se alejó convencida de que estaba dando la mejor fiesta de su vida.

—No lo entiendo… —siguió susurrando Pilgrim a su novia —¿Por qué nadie está sorprendido… o asustado? ¡Es Gideon… yo lo mate!

—Lo matamos —lo corrigió ella.

—Creo que… puede que hayamos viajado a otra dimensión… —añadió él, no tomando demasiado en cuenta la corrección de su novia.

—No, no fue así. —acotó Graves escuchándolo todo sin problema —dudo que tengas tu pasaporte dimensional en regla, Pilgrim y de haber viajado a otra dimensión, yo me habría enterado. Las aduanas me lo reportan constantemente, dado que usan aparatos que yo inventé.

—¿Pero entonces…?

—Pero entonces nada. Estoy aquí y pienso quedarme. Temo que es algo con lo que debes aprender a vivir. Supéralo, Pilgrim, tal como yo lo he superado —le tiende su mano — ¿sin resentimientos?

Scott miró la mano extendida de G-man con recelo. ¿Era cierto lo que sus ojos veían? ¿Gideon quería hacer las paces con él?... y ¿Qué diablos hacia Kim parada a su lado? Definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en su mes de ausencia, pero quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar aquella farsa.

—Bien… —le dio la mano —pero debes saber que no me fio de ti.

—No es para menos —G-man le apretó fuerte —es lo que se esperaría del mejor luchador de la comarca… digo, siempre te fue bien ser pez grande en pecera chica. Pero ten cuidado, puede que no siempre tengas la misma suerte que tuviste aquella noche…

—No hay tal cosa como la suerte —respondió Scott fanfarrón, sin querer soltarlo, apretando más.

—Pero claro que la hay —Graves miró entonces a Ramona, con sus ojos oscuros centellando como carbones encendidos —la _Señorita Suerte_ esta parada justo a tu lado ahora.

Mirando después a Scott muy de cerca sin dejar de apretarle con intensidad la mano, añadió:

—Pero si por cualquier razón tienes la duda de si puedes medirte con el G-man en una lucha de uno contra uno… no dudes en decirlo. Siempre podemos hacer una pequeña práctica… nada letal… solo… ¿amistosa?

—No tienes idea de lo que estas pidiendo —lo desafió Scott con la mirada.

—Oh, yo creo que si… ¿quieres ir afuera?

Pilgrim asintió. La esquina sensata de su mente pensó que esperaba tener tiempo de arrepentirse luego.

—El señor Pilgrim y yo iremos afuera, ¿nos permites, Kimberly, querida? —dijo Gideon girándose hacia Kim, y al instante de que ella respondió con un gesto casi imperceptible, ambos chicos salieron disparados del lugar.

Literalmente.

Tomado con fuerza colosal de la mano de Scott, Gideon se elevó de un salto, rompiendo el techo del departamento de Julie Powers y el de los tres pisos arriba de él, volando prácticamente hasta el techo con un estruendo como el de un relámpago, llevando a Scott con él.

—¡Pagarás por esto, Pilgrim! —gritó la dueña del lugar con una furia y un odio tremendo, para después endulzar su tono y agregar —tú no te preocupes, G-man. ¡Tú eres genial!

—¡Scott! —se alarmó Ramona mirando a través del agujero en el techo, y sacando pronto de su bolso un enorme mazo de acero.

Kim, tranquila y diplomática, le cerró el paso. Llevaba sus baquetas en la mano.

—Creo que podemos dejar que los chicos resuelvan esto por si solos… ¿no Ramona? —dijo la pelirroja a una tensa señorita Flowers —Ahora, que si lo que quieres es un poco de ejercicio, tendré que ser yo tu oponente. No pienso dejar que interfieras de nuevo en la batalla de Scott y _mi novio…_

Mi novio.

Ramona apenas podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, y lo único que la sacó del trance fue la voz de Stacy que tras ella decía:

—Jamás podre acostumbrarme a oírla decir eso.

Entornando la mirada y acomodándose un mechón de cabello que se le pasó sobre la cara, Ramona adoptó una pose de combate, no creyendo que esta vez su oponente fuera Kimberly Pine, la exnovia de su actual pareja.

Una de las ex de Scott Pilgrim. ¿Coincidencia?

La baterista pelirroja sabia de la tremenda habilidad de Ramona Flowers y cómo no se amedrentaba enfrentándose a chicas como a varones por igual. Había tenido tantos patanes como novios y oponentes que seguramente sería una rival formidable.

Pero nada podía amilanar a Kim Pine. Su rostro imperturbable y su mirada fija en su objetivo, sosteniendo un par de baquetas irrompibles en sus manos. Tenía de su lado el elemento sorpresa, porque pocas personas habían visto realmente de lo que era capaz:

Ágil como una gimnasta, incansable como una porrista, fuerte como un atleta olímpico, indiferente como un cosaco y furiosa como un toro de lidia, Kimberly Pine era nada menos que 165 centímetros de poder pelirrojo.

Y Ramona estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Mientras tanto, arriba en el cielo, los truenos comenzaron a rugir. Relámpagos destellaban entre las nubes, haciendo temblar los edificios de la ciudad y maravillando a todos aquellos que, asombrados, miraban por la ventana y no podían creer que en el mismo mes estuvieran atestiguando una segunda tormenta eléctrica sobre Toronto.

Pero lo que sucedía no era una tormenta común, sino que la más grande batalla jamás vista en la región estaba llevándose a cabo en el techo de un edificio de departamentos, mientras un resucitado y mejorado Gideon Graves se enfrentaba a un recién llegado y bien entrenado Scott Pilgrim.

El Poder del Perdón con su acero azulado chocando violentamente contra la poderosa hoja del Poder de la Comprensión. ¿Quién saldría victorioso? ¿Quién volvería entero al lado de su chica?

Lo más importante ahora para Gideon era que, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, era libre. No solamente libre de su depresiva y fría prisión del subespacio, sino libre de sí mismo, de la cárcel cuyas paredes estaban en su mente, un calabozo que él había edificado desde pequeño y lo obligaba a sentirse tan solo.

Por primera vez, se sentía libre, se sentía vivo y no tendría porque estar solo nunca más. Su vida apenas comenzaba.

Y esta vez era de verdad.

_**- Fin de El Prisionero del Subespacio -**_


End file.
